Caleb's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Consequences Part III. As usual, Alice has a plan. As usual, everyone else has no clue about the plan and just hope it works out, including Edward who has seen bits and pieces that do not bode well for his meddling sister. Part of the Choice Series. Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Leah, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth, OCs. Read, enjoy, review!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, after watching the Breaking Dawn Part 2 DVD several times and getting very sentimental about the end of the films, I needed to write another story, so what better than the Choice Series. This idea came to me a while ago, but it was just a matter of how it would play out. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

It was a warm, beautiful day on Cullen Island and Charlie was in awe of the picturesque view of the water from the beach he was lounging on with Sue, Renesmee, Nahuel, Edward, and Bella. It was the end of May and the six of them were enjoying the afternoon by the water. Charlie grabbed a sandwich from the picnic basket Esme insisted they take and Sue smiled appreciatively at her husband as he handed her the container of fruit salad that Esme prepared.

"If Esme keeps spoiling us like this, she might just have two new residents on Cullen Island," warned Charlie and Bella giggled.

"Oh really dad, I didn't realize you were one to enjoy being pampered," teased Bella.

"This place is perfect. You have a private beach with a great view. There are cottages. Two of my favorite girls live here. I am telling you, Cullen Island wouldn't be a bad place to settle down," said Charlie and Sue scoffed.

"Yes, because life in Forks after retirement has you so riled up and stressed that you need a place to settle down," teased Sue and Charlie winked at his wife as he took a sip of his beer.

"Grandpa, I am not so sure the island would be a good fit for you," said Renesmee.

"Not a good fit, why not? I am hurt that you don't want me to live on this perfect island with you," said Charlie and Renesmee kissed his cheek sweetly.

"You know I would love to spend more time with you, but you need a peaceful place, like the house in Forks, where you can have consistency and peace of mind," explained Renesmee.

"Listen to your granddaughter," advised Sue before eating a strawberry.

"Oh come on, this place could give me plenty of peace. Not to mention that I would be much more in the know about what goes on when I am not around," said Charlie. Edward smirked.

"Trust me Charlie, that wouldn't be a good thing. Ignorance can be bliss," warned Edward, but Charlie waved him off.

"I bet Esme would make sure Sue and I had our own cottage. She would even build one from scratch, just for us. It would be a bit too lavish, but I could get over that. We could lounge on the beach or take one of the boats out to fish. It would be great!" Sue glanced at her husband and shook her head in amusement at his idea. Bella glanced at Edward before smiling kindly at her father.

"Dad, if you really want to live on the island, we would love to have you. You really should think about it first though, especially since you are still new to all things supernatural," explained Bella.

"Hey, I am fine with the vampire thing….and the wolf thing….and the hybrid thing. This place is carefree and I could work with that, no money troubles, all the world's resources at your fingertips….." Before Charlie could finish assuring everyone that he would be just fine on the island, Zach erupted from the water in a wave of energy and landed on the beach with a bright dimpled grin. Charlie could not even blink before Emmett appeared by Zach and tackled him to the ground, their booming laughs echoing all around them. Zach tried to squirm away from his father as Emmett pulled him into a headlock and ruffled his curly, blond hair.

"You are such a cheater! Who taught you to cheat," laughed Emmett.

"You did," accused Zach as he laughed even more and Emmett guffawed.

"Not against me! How am I ever supposed to beat you in a swim around the island if you keep using your power?" Zach shrugged at his father's question.

"Not my problem," he chuckled and Nahuel shook his head in amusement at Charlie's shocked expression.

"I would love to tell you that they never horse around, but that would be a lie. Sorry Charlie," laughed Nahuel and Charlie gulped as he grabbed his chest.

"Well at least I know I have a strong heart," he muttered and Sue wrapped her arms around him.

"You were saying about moving to this peaceful island, dear," she challenged with an innocent smile and he vehemently shook his head.

"Never mind," he mumbled. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Nahuel laughed at his response as they watched Emmett and Zach wrestle on the sand. Charlie was startled when Rosalie appeared out of nowhere and she gave him an apologetic smile before quirking her eyebrow at Emmett and Zach.

"You two lost track of time again," she scolded and Emmett smiled at his mate as he hurled Zach into the water.

"Seth was right. The boy cheats too much. We need to do something about that," said Emmett.

"We, don't you mean you? He learned everything he knows from you," giggled Rosalie and Zach huffed as he ran back onto the beach. Rosalie handed him a towel and he kissed her cheek in thanks before pouting at his father.

"I don't cheat," he grumbled.

"Oh I know you cheat," said Rosalie as Emmett smiled smugly at Zach.

"Told ya," taunted Emmett.

"But I also know your father does as well," added Rosalie and it was Zach's turn to smile smugly.

"Sure does," taunted Zach.

"But he isn't supposed to cheat against me! When he uses his power to pull a quick one over on Jasper or Seth, that is funny. Doing it against his own father is just wrong," exclaimed Emmett and Rosalie wrapped an arm around her son.

"He does have a point baby boy. He taught you everything you know and now you are using it against him," said Rosalie and Zach winked at his father.

"Fine, I will try to not cheat….especially since I think I can beat you anyways, but I like cheating against Seth. It drives him crazy!" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"First off, you cannot beat me if you aren't cheating. That's just ridiculous. As far as your brother goes, drive him crazy all you want."

"So in other words, I can cheat….just not against you," questioned Zach and Emmett nodded happily.

"Exactly," he chuckled and Rosalie shook her head as the two of them high-fived.

"Cool, where is Seth anyways? How can I drive him crazy if he is nowhere to be found," asked Zach.

"He is in his cottage with Kaya…again! I don't know how many times they have snuck away lately to….." Sue and Rosalie interrupted Emmett.

"I don't want to hear it, that's my son," they said in unison and giggled at each other. Emmett scoffed as he pulled his mate into his arms.

"Aw babe, lighten up. You know what it is like to want to always…."

"I don't want to hear it, that's my mom," shrieked Zach as he covered his ears and began to recite the German alphabet out loud. Bella laughed at Emmett as he waved all of them off.

"Wow Em, I am impressed. You managed to creep the three of them out all at once," teased Bella and Emmett puffed out his chest proudly. Rosalie nudged her husband and changed the subject.

"Zach, what day is it," she asked and Zach's eyes widened when he looked down at his watch. He let out a booming shout so loud that Charlie and Sue covered their ears.

"The kid is as loud as his dad," grumbled Charlie.

"It is summer break! J is coming," shouted Zach as he pumped his fist. He raced back to the main house to get all of his games in order, plus download more cheat codes for when Josh arrived. Charlie shook his head as Emmett and Rosalie followed Zach. Edward smiled crookedly at Charlie's thoughts.

"Don't worry Sue, you won't be moving to the island anytime soon," assured Edward and Charlie nodded in confirmation as the others laughed.

Alice sat on the cliff overlooking the water as she focused on her visions. She smirked as she heard the pitter patter of Edward's feet drawing near, but she refused to open her eyes to look at her brother. He chuckled in disbelief as he read her thoughts.

"You know when we got back to the house and you weren't there, I didn't think anything of it. When Esme said she was making Charlie and Sue dinner and they went upstairs to change, but you didn't offer to pick out their evening attire, I hesitated, but figured you were just busy meddling in someone else's life. But when Zach suggested that we turn yet another room into a game room and you were nowhere around to as you put it, stop the madness in the name of interior design, I knew something was up."

"Zach isn't getting another game room….wait, unless he pouts. Aw man! You know mom and dad have no will power when it comes to their grandchildren. I don't want another game room. Oh well, it will be fine. I have more important things to worry about."

"And that's what worries me. I know your plan Alice. You are so going to die," he chuckled and she huffed.

"You're at about a level eight on the drama scale, you should dial it down a bit," she suggested and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what your problem is?"

"I don't know why you bother asking me these questions when you know I have seen your whole rant in my visions, but continue."

"You are a thrill seeker. Things have been peaceful, nice, and there has been no drama, which is precisely why you are trying to stir some up."

"Oh Edward, it is going to be great! Things will all work out."

"You don't even know how it will work out! You can't even see the result of your meddling because it is blank, which never bodes well for anyone involved."

"It will be fine."

"I will tell everyone that at your funeral. Here rests my dear sister, Alice. It is sad the way she brought on her own doom. She was bored really. She said it would all be fine….."

"You are being so ridiculous right now. There will be no battles, no vampire armies, no…."

"That is the irony. Those, we have survived, but you are going to be killed by your own sibling. It will be quite sad."

"Rose is not going to kill me."

"I wonder how she will do it. I have watched Rose in battle. She doesn't fight fair. She can be quite brutal really. She doesn't just go for the head. She starts with other body parts and goes slowly, especially when she is feeling vengeful. You should have seen the way she wanted to kill Caleb when he attacked Seth. I mean it was…."

"I know, I mean I couldn't actually see it because of stupid Caleb, but I could see Rose telling us all about it. She was smiling the whole time. It was pretty scary."

"And that is the vampire you want to mess with?"

"I have a plan. I am going to kill two birds with one stone. Well, more like three or four…I think."

"You are grasping at straws, Alice. I know you are going into this half blind. You can't even see everyone that is involved."

"Edward, I have seen you do it, but I am warning you not to. Do not bet against me. It never works out well for you."

"Usually I would listen to you…."

"No you wouldn't."

"But I know not to mess with Rosalie. That never, ever works out for me either and since you are going to meddle, I want no part of it."

"Oh Edward, you keep forgetting something very important. My meddling works wonders."

"I can't forget. I have vampire memory, but great, now you are going to remind me…again that…" Alice cut him off and began to list different ways that her meddling helped him and the family in the past. Edward let her have her moment and simply pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I mean you of all people should know better than to second guess my meddling. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have such an amazing mate and daughter. Do you know how much meddling I had to do to make sure that happened? I should get an award for that and….."

"Fine Alice, your meddling usually works, but if Rose asks, I played no part in this. I won't tell anyone what you are planning, but don't expect my help either."

"Fine, be that way. I don't need your help….I don't think." He laughed at her as he shook his head.

"You are picking a horrible time to decide to meddle, especially blindly, and against Rosalie of all people. It has only been five months. The near death experience didn't give you enough excitement around here huh?"

"Oh don't be silly. None of us were going to die in that battle. We had it covered."

"Totally not the point, but I will give that to you. At least this time the only one in danger will be you," said Edward and she stuck her tongue out at him before racing back to the house.

Carlisle smiled adoringly at his wife as he watched her flit around the guest room that Josh enjoyed sleeping in. She grabbed a pair of sheets and remade the bed as Carlisle chuckled.

"I figured you would have your fix of playing hostess with Charlie and Sue here, but you are so happy Joshua is on the way aren't you?" She kissed her mate before turning her attention to adjusting the pillows on the bed.

"I wish he could come more often."

"He would never want to leave. If I didn't know any better, I would think you won't be happy until Joshua, Jacob, and Leah are on this island for good." She sighed happily.

"That would be so nice."

"That would be a very full island."

"We could always buy a bigger one," she teased and he chuckled at her excitement.

"Yes, I suppose we could," he teased back before tenderly kissing her. They both groaned when his phone rang and pulled away so that he could answer it. His eyes widened when he noticed the number.

"Marcus is everything alright," asked Carlisle and Esme took in a shaky breath as she waited to hear what Marcus had to say. He rarely called unless there was trouble.

"Carlisle, I need your advice about a very important matter in Seattle. Normally, Didyme and I would handle it on our own immediately, but I understand that you are close to the situation and you deserve to have a say." Carlisle turned to Esme.

"Gather everyone downstairs so we can…."

"Already on it," said Alice as she skipped into the room with a smile. They looked at her curiously and she motioned for them to follow her downstairs. The others were already filing into the living room when they entered and Carlisle put Marcus on speaker phone.

"Go ahead Marcus, how can we be of help," asked Carlisle. Edward rolled his eyes at Alice as she pretended to analyze her nails as if nothing was out of the norm.

"There have been reports in Seattle that have been brought to our attention. Technically, it isn't our problem, but since it does involve a supernatural creature that could be traced back to our kind, we decided to investigate."

"What is going on," asked Esme.

"Someone is threatening to expose the supernatural world by not being careful about their actions. The lone wolf that strayed from his pack is becoming a problem," confessed Marcus and everyone looked at Carlisle as he gulped.

"Oh Caleb, what have you done," he mumbled to himself and Sue sighed, knowing that they were going to have to involve the pack to handle whatever situation Caleb found himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward shook his head in disbelief yet again as he watched the scene playing out in front of his eyes. The stark contrast was not lost on him. While the rest of the family packed, debated, and discussed what needed to be done for their trip to La Push, Alice was calmly sitting in the living room on the couch with her already packed luggage by her side. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be at peace while the rest of the house bustled with activity. Edward plopped down beside her and whispered harshly to her so low that no one else could hear him.

"You know, you have pulled some stunts in the past, tricking people into weddings, kidnapping, but this is a bit much…even for you." Instead of screaming at him to calm down, she used his mind reading to her benefit.

_Oh Edward, always Mr. Pessimist. _

"Everyone else is running around here dealing with this because they were blindsided by this information. You knew we would have to head to La Push."

_And even if I would have told everyone instead of letting Marcus do it, this still would have happened. Everyone would still have to pack, Bella would still argue with Charlie, and this whole scenario would still play out, so relax. Obviously things are falling into place for a reason._

"Don't give me that. I see what you see, which isn't much at the moment. There are way too many blank spots in your visions to be anything but worried."

_I agree that the blank spots are an issue, but at least I was able to focus on Marcus and get some clarity about the situation. His decisions on the matter really have helped me out._

"You are playing with fire, Alice."

_Funny that you mentioned that because that is what Keegan is doing at the moment. I am so happy we will get to see him again soon. He is so adorable with Zafrina, such a cute couple. Whoever got those two together is a genius. Oh…that's right. It was me!_

"The way your mind works actually scares me."

_I know, but you can't help but be intrigued. That's why we are such great partners in crime._

"I am not your partner in crime, especially not this crime."

_Oh, but you are. Right now you need to go help Sue mediate though. That situation could get ugly._

"I saw it in your vision, but I was hoping to avoid it," whined Edward as they heard Charlie raise his voice and Bella do the same. Alice patted Edward on the shoulder and he huffed as he ran into the room Charlie and Sue were staying in. Sue sighed in relief when she saw him and he gave her a sympathetic smile as she stood in between Bella and Charlie while they argued. Nahuel excused himself to go pack and get out of dodge, but Renesmee watched with intrigue as her mother and grandfather yelled back and forth.

"I cannot believe you are even arguing with me about this! There is no way you are going to be there while we deal with this dad," shouted Bella.

"I am tired of being out of the loop and away from the action. I was the Chief of Police!"

"Yea, in Forks, Washington, the place where nothing ever happens to anyone!"

"Says my eternally teenage daughter that came to live with me and is now part of a vampire family," he exclaimed and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Sue cleared her throat and Edward winced at her thoughts. She was urging him to step forward and he was hesitant to get in the middle of such a heated exchange. Sue quirked an eyebrow at him, making him finally join her in between the two of them.

"Charlie, what Bella is trying to say is that it would be dangerous to have you around during such a stressful time. With so much going on, the last thing we want to worry about is your safety," explained Edward.

"You wouldn't have to worry about my safety. Alice would make sure we were fine and if anything dangerous comes up, we will get out of dodge," said Charlie and Alice skipped into the room as she smiled at Charlie.

"Of course I would watch out for you Charlie, like you would even have to ask," giggled Alice. Bella glared at her and Alice quickly hid behind Renesmee.

"Do not put ideas in his head Alice. Dad, you are not a vampire or a wolf or any type of supernatural being for that matter. You can't protect yourself the way that we can. You love the island so much so how about you and Sue stay here until everything gets…"

"You aren't keeping us here! We are going with you," argued Charlie and Bella let out a growl of frustration. Edward nodded at Renesmee's thoughts and she smiled sweetly at her mother and grandfather.

"How about a compromise," suggested Renesmee and Alice kissed her niece's cheek.

"That will work. I will let you handle this. I need to go focus on my visions."

"You mean meddle," grumbled Edward and Alice glared at him one more time before leaving. Sue cleared her throat.

"Go ahead Renesmee, what is your compromise," urged Sue.

"Well, since we are going in that direction anyways, I think you and grandpa should get to come with us. But, to mom's point, it could get out of hand and be dangerous, so how about you two go home and we will head to La Push."

"I don't see how that is a compromise. Your mom pretty much would get what she wants," said Charlie.

"I like it," said Bella and Charlie rolled his eyes. Renesmee giggled at them.

"The compromise is that since grandpa always feels out of the loop, we make sure to keep you in the know this time. We will fill you in on the situation. That way you know what is going on with the family, but are in no danger," suggested Renesmee.

"You promise to tell me everything," asked Charlie and Renesmee nodded.

"Of course grandpa," she assured.

"Fine," conceded Charlie and Bella tried to hide her smug smile as he mumbled under his breath about his granddaughter being too adorable to argue with. Charlie and Sue finished packing while Edward, Bella, and Renesmee went downstairs to speak with the others. Emmett smirked when Seth and Kaya entered the main house. Seth had both of their bags in his hands.

"Okay Alice, why are we packed and going to La Push," asked Seth and Emmett guffawed.

"Wow Seth, talk about being behind on the times. Maybe if you and Kaya weren't locked up in your cottage, you would know that we are headed there to help deal with Caleb. What have you two been doing anyways," teased Emmett. Seth and Kaya blushed while Rosalie cringed at the question. Zach snickered as Seth nudged Emmett.

"Dude, shut up," whispered Seth. Carlisle and Esme smiled at all of them as they looked to make sure everyone was ready to go.

"Since it was Renesmee's suggestion to have Charlie and Sue head back with us, I am sure she wouldn't mind driving them back to Forks when we get to Washington. She and Nahuel can join us in La Push a bit later. The plan is to make this as peaceful as possible. Marcus is going to speak with his guard about the situation in Seattle while we inform Sam. Once we make sure that everyone is on the same page, we will figure out how to deal with Caleb," informed Carlisle and Rosalie nodded.

"I already called Leah and Jake. They want us to come over to their house and Sam will meet us there. They planned on heading this way anyways, so after we figure all of this out, they will come back with us," explained Rosalie. Seth frowned in confusion.

"So what is there to figure out? What has Caleb done now," questioned Seth and Edward rolled his eyes as Alice stepped forward.

"As usual, it is hard for me to see the wolf even when I try to concentrate on him, but Marcus and Didyme's involvement helps a bit because I can go based on their decisions. Caleb has gotten careless in Seattle. There have been reports about him and while he hasn't been caught yet, there is fear of a big wolf lurking close to the city. Animal control is on high alert. Marcus and Didyme feel conflicted because usually they would just step in and eliminate the issue, but since this involves the pack and a wolf that we know, they want our help. The last thing they want to do is step on our toes, so we are going to speak with Sam, see how he feels about it and if there is a way to get Caleb under control. It will be good for Leah, Jacob, and Joshua to be there as well. They are a part of this too," explained Alice and Edward's eyes widened as he read her thoughts. He was about to speak up, but Alice flicked his ear and shouted at him in her mind.

_You said you wouldn't help but you also wouldn't tell!_

"I…." Began Edward, but he stopped as Alice eyed him. Esme smiled at him encouragingly.

"What is it Edward? Is something wrong," asked Esme and Edward sighed as he shook his head.

"No, I just hope for Caleb's sake he hasn't done something he will regret. Alice cannot see his future and is struggling with paths that include him. We are going into this one blind," said Edward as he stared at Alice and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I always find ways to get around that pesky problem. Nothing different in this case," she assured as she skipped out of the room and Edward growled at her as he followed her out. Carlisle and Esme glanced worriedly at each other while Bella and Rosalie shared a look.

"They are up to something," accused Rosalie and Bella nodded. Edward quickly ran back into the room.

"I am not up to anything," he stated before Alice grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back out. Bella quirked an eyebrow at their behavior.

"He may not be, but she certainly is," said Bella and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Esme giggled.

"Rose, Bella, we all know Alice works in mysterious ways. Even if she is up to something, I am sure it is with everyone's best interest at heart," assured Esme and Rosalie smirked.

"We'll see," mumbled Rosalie. Emmett chuckled and followed his mate out of the house so that they could pack up the car.

The ferry ride to Washington went by fairly quick, but with Charlie and Sue, it took them longer than usual to get to Forks. Renesmee was more than happy to drive Charlie and Sue home, but the seemingly inevitable remarks about her speed from Charlie resulted in its usual discussion about vehicular safety rules. While Charlie was no longer the Chief of Police, he still hated the idea of speeding and it did not help that Renesmee was taught to drive by her father and Rosalie. Nahuel and Sue simply shook their heads as Renesmee and Charlie traded quips back and forth about the dangers of driving at high speeds.

"You know grandpa, I understand your hesitation since you are a human, but you should be at ease with my driving, no matter what the speed is. I will have you know that I have never gotten into an accident," explained Renesmee and Charlie smirked.

"Well there is a first time for everything and if you do crash this car at these speeds, you and Nahuel might survive it, but Sue and I won't. So, how about you ease off the pedal a bit there Heavyfoot McGee?"

"I am going slower than the rest of the family. By the time we drop you off in Forks and get to La Push, they will have talked to Sam, settled the issues with Caleb, and already be on the way back home," she whined.

"I just don't think it is safe to take these curves this fast," argued Charlie as he gripped his seatbelt and closed his eyes. Sue giggled in the seat behind him.

"It is not as bad in the backseat, dear. You really should have listened when I told you to sit back here with me and let Nahuel sit in front. We go over this every single time she drives us," informed Sue and Charlie huffed.

"This is no time for I told you so speeches. Besides, she usually doesn't go this fast," he grumbled and Nahuel chuckled.

"Well unfortunately this time we are in a bit more of a hurry to get to our destination. If it is any consolation Charlie, she is going slower than usual," attempted Nahuel as he winked at Renesmee in the rearview mirror and she nodded.

"Yea grandpa and it shouldn't matter anyways. My vampire senses make it possible for me to pick up on things that your limited human mind would never be able to. We are not going to get into a wreck," she assured.

"If we do, I am coming back as a ghost to haunt you. Mark my words Renesmee, I will follow you around for eternity reciting the laws and proper safety procedures while operating a motor vehicle," warned Charlie.

"Oh good, so you would be able to live on the island without fears of having a heart attack," she teased. Charlie glared at Nahuel and Sue in the backseat as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"That's right just laugh it up," he grumbled and Renesmee giggled.

"Don't worry grandpa. I am not going to let anything happen to you. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. We are almost there," she informed as he adjusted and tried to tighten his seatbelt for the fifth time.

"Ride, more like rollercoaster," he muttered.

While Renesmee and Nahuel were busy dropping off Charlie and Sue, the rest of the family headed to Jacob and Leah's house in La Push. Josh was sitting on the porch, waiting impatiently for his best friend to get there. As soon as they arrived, Zach hopped out of the car and ran over to Josh. The two friends did their handshake and began to talk animatedly to each other about what was going on while the others filed into the house. Rosalie sat down beside Leah on the couch.

"When is Sam coming over, is he on the way," asked Rosalie and Leah nodded.

"Yea, you guys planned it perfectly with him. He should be here any moment," said Leah and Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were the one to call Sam and tell him what was going on so he could come over," questioned Rosalie.

"No, he already knew when I called him. Alice told him what was going on and when you would arrive," said Leah and everyone turned to Alice, including Edward who grinned crookedly at her.

"Wow Alice, for someone that cannot see much, you sure are on top of things," said Edward as Alice suddenly became very interested in analyzing her nails. She avoided eye contact with her family members as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just because I cannot see the pack doesn't mean I can't see Marcus's decisions and know that Sam would be needed. I am going to wait for him on the porch," announced Alice. Bella and Rosalie glanced at one another as Alice skipped out of the room being followed by Jasper and Edward. Jasper smiled knowingly at his mate as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do I even want to know what you are up to darlin'," asked Jasper and Edward smirked.

"Trust me, you don't," mumbled Edward and Alice glared at him. Jasper gave them each a curious look before putting his hands up in surrender and walking back inside while Alice communicated with Edward through her thoughts.

_Stop trying to make this difficult! When Dana arrives, it will make more sense to them._

"How did you manage to get that to work in your favor anyways," he questioned as they heard Sam's truck down the road.

_She isn't a wolf, so I can see her and her decisions. Plus, the timing just worked out perfectly. I am telling you Edward, things are falling into place because this is all supposed to happen._

"What is supposed to happen?"

_I haven't gotten that far!_

"Exactly," he chuckled and she stuck her tongue out at him as they waited for Sam's truck to park in the driveway. Alice waved at Sam and the woman in the truck, who was taken aback by Alice's friendliness towards her.

"You are freaking her out. Stop waving and staring at her, she might be here but she still doesn't trust us," warned Edward and Alice immediately stopped waving. Sam got out of the truck and sighed as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.

"Long day alpha," asked Edward with a sympathetic smile and Sam smirked.

"That's putting it lightly, Alice thanks for agreeing to this," said Sam and Edward shook his head as he read their thoughts.

"Alice, you really shouldn't have promised that," growled Edward. Alice nudged her brother and Sam looked at them suspiciously.

"Wait, Carlisle doesn't know about this does he," asked Sam and Alice nervously laughed.

"Yea, about that, I haven't actually gotten around to telling them everything," admitted Alice and Sam crossed his arms as he frowned.

"Then why did I go through the trouble of bringing her here and assuring her that everything would be okay," asked Sam through gritted teeth. Alice huffed.

"Don't take that tone with me Sam Uley. It will be fine. Does no one have faith in me," argued Alice. Carlisle and Esme walked onto the porch and greeted Sam with kind smiles.

"Of course we have faith in you," assured Esme as she placed a comforting hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Not if you knew her plan," muttered Edward. Carlisle eyed them carefully, but decided to pay them no mind. He shook Sam's hand and his eyes widened when he sensed the human in the truck.

"Sam, it is good to see you. You brought along a guest, does she plan on joining us," asked Carlisle and Sam hesitantly nodded as he glanced back at the woman in the truck.

"Yea, but since Alice hasn't filled you in, I better do that before you meet her," explained Sam. He motioned for them to follow him inside and Carlisle looked at Edward and Alice as they walked in. Edward scoffed at his parents' thoughts.

"I am not in this. This is all Alice," he defended and Alice smirked.

"Oh yea, because Alice is the one running amuck in Seattle and Alice is the one who needs help," she argued.

"Well Alice is the one trying to….." Before Edward could finish, she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Killing two birds with one stone Edward, two birds with one stone," she declared and Carlisle crossed his arms.

"Okay you two, what is going on," asked Carlisle and Edward vehemently shook his head as he dodged Alice's hand.

"No, not you two, I have nothing to do with it. I am just an innocent bystander just like the rest of you," defended Edward and Esme quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Sure you are, dear. Alright, let's get this over with so we can all go home. Sam, how about we go into the living room with the others so you can tell us about the human in the truck," suggested Esme. Carlisle and Sam followed her into the living room while Alice smiled smugly at Edward.

"See, no matter what you say, they know the truth. We are partners in crime and you are just going to have to trust that I can figure this all out," said Alice as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room as Sam began to explain what was going on.

"I am glad you are all here because I need your help. Things with the pack have been going smoothly and there haven't been any issues, except for the issue that caused me to have to become an alpha all over again. Caleb is out of control. I thought going back to Seattle would be a good thing for him, but apparently it has just made things worse. I got a call from his mother, Dana, yesterday. She is concerned for his well-being, so I told her to come to La Push so we could try to devise a plan to get Caleb to return home."

"Return home," questioned Carlisle.

"She hasn't seen him since last month. Apparently, they got into an argument and he took off," said Sam.

"Well she might not have seen him, but others have. The Volturi are now involved. Caleb has been spotted in wolf form in the city. Marcus contacted us because he knows we are close to the situation, but in most cases as soon as a supernatural being poses a threat to our existence by exposing itself to humans, the Volturi step in and eliminate them," explained Carlisle.

"We can't let that happen. I know Caleb is a problem, but he is still a wolf and I still feel responsible for him. We have to help him," implored Sam, but Rosalie shook her head.

"No, we don't. Maybe this is for the best. Caleb obviously has a death wish that he wants granted. If the Volturi do not want to do it, one of us can," she offered and they all eyed her. Edward shook his head at her thoughts.

"That is a bit harsh Rose," he warned and she smirked.

"I have always been one to hold a grudge," she reminded as she glanced at Seth. Seth wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"I know you still are upset about him attacking me, but I am fine now," assured Seth and Sam nodded.

"Yes and I took over the pack because of Caleb's actions, but he is still a kid," said Sam, but Rosalie scoffed.

"That is no excuse for what he has done. Let's not act like he hasn't had plenty of chances. Now, he is in Seattle causing problems and risking exposure. Maybe this is for the best," countered Rosalie.

"Try explaining that to his mother. She is right outside. I know that Caleb has his issues, but she wants our help. She would like to speak with you about it, if that is alright," revealed Sam. Carlisle and Esme shared a look before turning to Rosalie.

"We all know your feelings about Caleb, Rose. All of us know what he has done, but his mother needs our help. Can you try to view it from her perspective as a mother," implored Esme and Rosalie glanced at Zach and Seth as Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"If this kid gets out of hand, you know we will do the best thing for all involved," assured Emmett and Bella walked over to her sister.

"Rose, he attacked Renesmee too, but it won't hurt to listen to what his mother has to say right," asked Bella and Rosalie slowly nodded.

"Appealing to my maternal side, low blow, but smart," grumbled Rosalie and Bella winked at her sister. Carlisle nodded at Sam, who went outside to get Dana. Edward read her thoughts as she got out of the truck.

"She is here because she wants to help Caleb, but she also knows what we are and is afraid of us. She didn't grow up Quileute, but she learned their legends when Caleb phased. She is afraid for her safety, but is willing to brave a house full of vampires if it means it could help her son," explained Edward.

"Any mother would," added Rosalie and Leah smiled at the comment as she ran a hand through Josh's hair. Sam led the way as Dana slowly entered the living room. They could hear her heart beating rapidly and she began to fidget when she looked around the room at all of them. She looked haggard and stressed. Her brown hair was messily tied in a bun and the bags under her eyes revealed the lack of sleep she had over the past weeks. Esme smiled warmly at the woman and slowly stuck out her hand in a welcoming gesture. Dana was surprised by the action, but shook Esme's hand nonetheless. Jasper put the woman at ease as he sent waves of calm her way and she let out an audible sigh.

"Thank you for coming to speak with us. We are sorry to hear about Caleb. How long has he been gone," Esme asked softly and Dana looked down as tears filled her eyes.

"It has been a month. I didn't know what to do anymore. Before Caleb became a wolf, he had his issues, but never to this extent. He was angry about his father abandoning us and never felt like he belonged anywhere, but all of that was amplified when he phased. It felt like I was slowly starting to lose him. I wish we never would have come to this place because this is what I feared. He is unstoppable now. I can't tell him anything. He loses his temper. It is just too much and I didn't know what to do, so I called Sam." Leah smiled sympathetically at Dana.

"That is what I worried about with Josh and why I didn't want him to become a wolf, but at least I knew that Jake and I would be able to deal with him if he ever lost his way. I am sorry that you have to go through this. Becoming a wolf isn't an easy experience for the majority of us," explained Leah and Josh shrugged with a big grin.

"I love being a wolf. I don't see what the big deal is. Sure, I felt out of control at first, but now I love it," said Josh and Edward took a step behind Bella to hide as he read Alice's thoughts. Alice beamed with pride as she looked at Josh and Zach.

"Exactly, you two are young, powerful, but understand the responsibility that comes with being a supernatural being. That is why you should go to Seattle and find Caleb," suggested Alice. Edward winced at the thoughts racing through Leah and Rosalie's minds.

"What," they shrieked and Alice stepped closer to Jasper. He sent them waves of calm as Josh and Zach high-fived.

"That would be awesome! J and I can totally handle Caleb," assured Zach and Rosalie clenched her jaw in anger as she growled at her sister. Alice put her hands up defensively. Dana's heart rate began to pick up again and Sam cleared his throat.

"Dana, how about we give them a moment to think it over," suggested Sam and Jacob pointed to the kitchen.

"Yea, um, Sam, there is coffee and tea in the pantry if you two want some," offered Jacob and Sam nodded as he led Dana to the kitchen. The sound of wheels screeching to a halt could be heard as Renesmee and Nahuel pulled into the driveway. They ran inside.

"What did I miss and why is Aunt Rose looking at Aunt Alice like that," asked Renesmee and Bella pulled her daughter over to her. Nahuel followed when he saw Rosalie's narrowed eyes focusing on Alice.

"Do you want to take this one or should I," questioned Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"I have to deal with the pixie on a regular basis, so be my guest," grumbled Rosalie. Leah gave her a curt nod before glaring at Alice.

"Have you lost your mind," shouted Leah and Jasper sent even more waves of calm her way.

"I think that Caleb might be able to relate to Zach and Josh. He is going to be defensive no matter who we send, so why not let it be people he can relate to? Plus, Zach is right. They can handle Caleb and bring him back kicking and screaming if they really have to," defended Alice.

"What are you trying to pull Alice? This makes no sense! Let Sam and his pack deal with the lone wolf and if they need our help, then some of us can go with them, but you want Josh and Zach to go into the city alone? You are up to something," accused Leah.

"And you know what it is, Edward," added Rosalie and Edward groaned.

"Don't look at me," he whined.

"I am looking at both of you, so whatever is going on, whatever you are up to better not get my son hurt," warned Rosalie.

"Rose, I am hurt that you actually think I would allow that to happen. That is my nephew and I think of Josh as family too," argued Alice and Rosalie rolled her eyes as Josh excitedly nodded.

"Yea, she wouldn't let us get hurt. We can do this and it will be great! It will be easy for us to search for Caleb and we love Seattle, especially the girls and….."

"Gorillas," exclaimed Zach as he tried to cover for his friend.

"Really, gorillas, that's the best you got," chuckled Seth and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Yea, gorillas, um, we love gorillas….and the zoo! Yea, the zoo, we love the zoo, and animals, I mean obviously I do because I hang out with Josh."

"Really," asked Seth again and Rosalie arched an eyebrow at Zach.

"If you do go, you will be there to get Caleb and come directly back home as quickly as possible, not there to look, talk, or even think about touching….gorillas," warned Rosalie and Alice happily nodded.

"Right, what she said, so yea, I think they should go. It will be fine," assured Alice. Emmett shrugged.

"The two of them can handle Caleb," offered Emmett.

"Yea and if all of us go, Caleb will just get defensive and flip out. The last time Leah and Rose saw him, they both wanted to kill him, so maybe he will be more willing to listen to Josh and Zach," advised Jacob.

"Come on angel, I know thinking of these two in Seattle frightens you, but if Alice has seen it working out, I say we let them give it a shot," added Emmett. Rosalie and Leah communicated silently with each other. Leah arched an eyebrow. Rosalie shrugged and Leah huffed.

"Fine, but Alice if anything happens to either one of them….."

"No need to threaten me, Leah. I wouldn't put their lives in danger….or mine," assured Alice and Edward smirked. Zach pumped his fist.

"Alright, so let's get out of here before they change their minds. We'll go to Seattle, find Caleb, talk to him about whatever his issue is, knock some sense into him….figuratively or literally, whichever it takes…and then bring him back here so he can stop causing issues," informed Zach and Carlisle sighed.

"But what do we do with him once he returns, the reason he was in Seattle was because he couldn't fit in well here," questioned Carlisle and Edward smiled smugly at Alice.

"Yea Alice, what is the plan when we do have Caleb," asked Edward and she giggled nervously.

"Um, I haven't really gotten that far in the plan but don't worry. There is a plan and I am on it," she said with a confident nod. Zach and Josh hugged everyone and promised to be careful. Josh grabbed his jacket and they ran outside with their parents right behind them.

"Please do not make us regret this. Bring the lone wolf back so we can figure out how to deal with him and please try to bring him back in one piece," said Leah and Rosalie nodded vigorously as Zach chuckled.

"We got it. Don't worry so much. We aren't going to mess this up. We are going to prove to you that we can be responsible and trusted to go off on our own together," assured Zach. Leah and Rosalie smirked.

"We'll see," they muttered in unison and Emmett ruffled his son's hair as Jacob gave Zach and Josh a look.

"Be good," warned Jacob. Josh nudged Zach.

"Get your car, let's go," urged Josh, but Zach smirked.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere near my car! The last time my beautiful car was near wolves, a door went missing. If we are taking anything, we are taking your truck." Josh chuckled.

"Fine, but I don't trust Caleb near my truck either. At the same time, I can't exactly walk around Seattle half naked," said Josh and Seth rolled his eyes at both of them as he ran outside with Josh's backpack.

"Put your clothes in here and have Zach carry it," advised Seth. The two boys smiled their thanks and Josh ran behind a tree to change. He tossed the clothes to Zach before phasing and Zach slipped on the backpack. Rosalie and Leah watched them as the two boys ran toward the forest and Emmett nodded with an impressed smile.

"I didn't think you two would actually let them go. Aw, our baby boys are growing up and you are letting them," cooed Emmett and Leah groaned as she rested her head on Jacob's shoulder.

"I don't want them to grow up," she whined and Rosalie shrugged.

"They will be fine," assured Rosalie.

"Since when are you so sure of that," asked Leah and Rosalie smirked as Alice and Edward walked onto the porch.

"Because it is all on Alice and she wouldn't risk her life like that. If anything happens to our sons, I will have one less sister around. Alice wouldn't take that chance," assured Rosalie as she patted Alice on top of her head. Leah nodded in agreement and followed Rosalie, Jacob, and Emmett back into the house where the others were filling Sam and Dana in on the plan. Edward wrapped an arm around Alice.

"Don't worry Alice. I am thinking of some really nice things to say at your funeral." She scoffed.

"Hey, you heard her. She only threatened my life if they came back hurt and they are going to be just fine. She didn't say anything about killing me if I went through with….my plan."

"Oh but if she only knew," he teased with a wide grin. Suddenly, she gasped as bits and pieces of a new vision flitted through her mind and Edward shook his head in disbelief.

"You are so dead," he chuckled and she clapped happily.  
"Oh I love family reunions," she whispered to him and skipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zach and Josh knew that cutting across the Olympic Forest would save them time and get them to Seattle much quicker. The full moon hung high above them, illuminating the forest in a dim light. They were getting closer to the eastern edge of the forest and Zach was trying to decide their next move.

"Looks like we are going to have to go down toward Olympia and come back up on the other side. Too bad you can't swim in wolf form, J. It would make things much easier," teased Zach and Josh nudged him with his snout as Zach chuckled. The boys sensed it at the same time and their bodies stiffened.

"I know you hear them too. Vampires, not a wolf, we aren't alone in this forest, J," warned Zach and Josh gave a nod as he scanned the area. Zach closed his eyes, trying to allow his other senses to take over. A breeze wafted the scent towards him and he frowned in confusion as he heard the pitter patter of feet looming near.

"That scent is familiar, but not necessarily from vampires. Wait, are those heartbeats," he questioned and Josh growled as the sound of beating hearts echoed in his ears. Zach turned to face the direction in which the sound was coming from and his eyes widened when he saw the three creatures racing toward him. He winked at Josh.

"Let me do the talking, then too I guess you don't really have a choice," chuckled Zach and Josh let out a bark at him as Zach grinned. As soon as the three beings approached them, Zach recognized them. They were not simply vampires, which is why they smelled differently to him, and their hearts were in fact beating.

"You are Nahuel and Kaya's siblings," he stated in surprise and the three hybrids glanced at one another before nodding.

"I prefer to be called Roman. You are a Cullen. I suppose this means you know about the lone wolf creating issues," said Roman.

"Yes, we are on our way to Seattle to talk to Caleb about that," said Zach.

"What good will talking do? He has broken the rules and put all of us at risk because of his behavior. I doubt he will even listen. Where is the rest of your coven," questioned Roman.

"They sent me and Josh." Roman scoffed.

"They sent two children to take care of this problem? What good will you do?"

"Oh, I think we can handle him and anyone else that gets in our way," challenged Zach as he crossed his arms and flexed his biceps. Iris eyed him carefully as realization dawned on her.

"He is the powerful one that stopped us during our confrontation with Nahuel and Kaya," informed Iris and Roman slowly nodded.

"If you are here alone, then where are the others," asked Roman.

"Back in La Push, have you seen Caleb," asked Zach.

"We led the wolf away from Seattle. We didn't want to cause a scene, but wanted him to know we were there. He refused to phase, so maybe he does have some type of control over himself. The last time we saw him, he was crossing west on a ferry with his motorcycle. We figured he was going to ride to La Push in hopes of receiving backup from his pack, so we decided to cut through the forest and intercept him outside of Port Angeles. That is when we picked up the scent of a wolf. The stench is quite easy for us to sense," explained Roman.

"Good, then you have done half of our job for us. Let him head back to La Push so we can talk to him there. He has a lot of people to answer to at the moment," suggested Zach and Roman smirked.

"We do not answer to you. We were sent here to stop the wolf and that is what we plan on doing," said Roman as Zach rolled his eyes.

"Well apparently there has been a miscommunication. Marcus called my grandpa and told him what was going on so obviously we are supposed to be involved. Look, why don't you come back to La Push with us. You can talk to my grandpa yourself." Roman shook his head, but Sofi spoke up.

"Roman, let's go to La Push. We can see Nahuel and Kaya again," urged Sofi.

"That is precisely why I don't want to go," mumbled Roman and Iris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Roman, it will be good for us to see them. Plus, we will be there on official business," assured Iris. Roman sighed as he saw the pleading stare Sofi was giving him and he gave a curt nod.

"Fine, if you two want to go so badly, then we will, but the moment Nahuel steps out of line, I am out of there," warned Roman and his sisters nodded with smiles on their faces. Zach waved them over.

"Alright, then follow me. I am sure everyone will be happy to see you," assured Zach as he and Josh turned to head back for La Push. Sofi was the first to run after them and Zach slowed down so she could catch up. She giggled at Zach's dimpled grin and smiled back at him as Roman hesitantly followed with Iris.

"Great, we aren't even there yet and she is making friends," grumbled Roman and Iris giggled at her brother's remark. Roman was very protective of his sisters, especially his baby sister, Sofi.

Alice groaned as she heard Edward scaling up the side of the house to join her on the roof. She tried to focus on her visions, but Edward's dramatic sigh brought her out of her trance.

"I am not going to have this discussion with you, Edward."

"If I were human, I would be making popcorn at this very moment. You can't see it, Alice, and we both know that you cannot force these things. Plus, once Rose realizes what you have done, she is going to kill you." Alice huffed and turned to glare at her brother.

"What exactly have I done, Edward? All I am doing is helping." Edward leaned in closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"You deliberately withheld information, insisted on Zach going so that this path could play out, and the worst part is that since you forced this path, which includes hybrids, you cannot even see how it will turn out. They are blank spots in your visions and since their decisions are imperative to your success, you…."

"I took a chance, so sue me. Besides, there is nothing wrong with what I am doing."

"Will Rose think that," he dared and she crossed her arms in a pout.

"It will all work out…I think," she mumbled.

"More like, you hope because if it doesn't, Rose is going to kill you," he said in a sing song voice that mimicked the one Alice used on him whenever she knew she was right and he was wrong. The pitter patter of feet caught their attention and Edward gave her a salute before hopping off the roof.

"Showtime," he whispered to her with a smug smile and she gulped as bits and pieces of visions raced through her mind. Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked onto the porch as they heard the sound too.

"Zach and Josh are coming back and they brought guests. Nahuel, Kaya, you will want to see this," announced Edward. Nahuel and Kaya ran outside along with the others as Alice jumped down from the roof. Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"Alice, why are Zach and Joshua back so soon? Did they already find Caleb," asked Carlisle and Alice shook her head with a smile.

"No, but they did find three hybrids that could help," she informed as she winked at Nahuel and Kaya. Nahuel frowned in confusion and was about to ask what Alice meant, but the scent that wafted past him was the answer he needed.

"Roman is here," asked Nahuel in shock and Renesmee slipped her hand into his to keep him calm. Alice clapped happily.

"This is going to be great….I think," she said and whispered the last part.

"You hope," sang Edward as he wrapped his arms around his mate. Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"You know what is going on," she accused and he kissed her before shrugging.

"I am not in it, just an innocent bystander. Remember that Rose, just an innocent…."

"Shut up Edward," hissed Alice and he stifled his laugh as the others looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. Leah groaned.

"I hate when you two know something that we don't. Are the boys okay," asked Leah and Alice nodded happily.

"Of course they are. They are better than okay," assured Alice. Zach ran into the front yard while Josh went into the brush to change into his clothes. Rosalie and Leah smiled brightly at their sons as Josh ran into the yard fully dressed. Rosalie's smile turned into a frown when Sofi ran over to Zach and nudged him.

"No fair, I want a rematch," she giggled and Zach laughed.

"Told you I was faster," he teased. Roman and Iris arrived and Nahuel took in a deep breath to brace himself as Kaya jogged over to their siblings.

"What are the three of you doing here," asked Kaya and Sofi embraced her in a big hug, which shocked Kaya. Their last encounter was tense, but she was happy to return the hug. When Nahuel did not budge, Renesmee nudged him and he groaned, but followed his mate off the porch. Seth walked over to Kaya's side and eyed their guests carefully as Iris looked him up and down.

"Still with the pup," asked Iris and Kaya narrowed her eyes at her sister as she slipped her hand into Seth's.

"He is my mate, so of course I am," replied Kaya. Roman smiled slyly.

"Forgive us if we don't seem thrilled. It is just that his kind are the reason we are here in the first place. Marcus and Didyme sent us to investigate the reports in Seattle. Since we can blend in with humans, it is easier for the three of us to get in and out without being conspicuous. People have seen the wolf, but only in flashes, mainly on the outskirts. We chased him out of the city and believe he is heading this way to gather his pack," explained Roman and Nahuel gave a curt nod.

"Then your work is done. He has no pack to gather and once he arrives, we will make sure he is no longer an issue," assured Nahuel.

"By eliminating him," questioned Roman and Kaya shook her head.

"No, there are other ways," said Kaya, but Iris scoffed.

"As long as that mutt is roaming around, he is putting our world in danger," warned Iris. Sofi waved off her sister.

"Will you stop worrying so much, Iris? I am sure the Cullens can handle it. It is a nice surprise to see all of you again," said Sofi and Zach flashed his dimpled grin at her as he nodded.

"Definitely, last time I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, Zach McCarty Cullen, it is a pleasure," said Zach as he bowed and kissed the top of her hand. Sofi beamed at his gesture and Josh snickered.

"Smooth," whispered Josh and Seth nodded proudly.

"I taught him everything he knows," boasted Seth, but Rosalie's growl made him avoid contact with her. Sofi shook Zach's hand.

"Oh I know all about you, Zach McCarty Cullen. You are quite the legend in the vampire world," she informed and Zach's eyes widened with excitement.

"What do they say about me," he exclaimed.

"That you are the most powerful vampire anyone has ever seen. I agree with that assessment. After all, I have experienced your power firsthand," reminded Sofi and Zach smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that. I was just trying to protect my family," he explained.

"I am sure I didn't give you the best first impression of me. Hopefully my second impression is much better," she giggled and he grinned at her. Rosalie was at his side in an instant and Emmett moseyed over to stand beside his wife as she arched an eyebrow at Sofi.

"Yes well, your second impression couldn't be any worse. After all, you attacked our family and tried to kill them. I take it personally any time one of my family members is threatened, especially my sons and niece," growled Rosalie and Emmett pulled her into his arms as Jasper sent her steady waves of calm.

"Mom," groaned Zach as Iris pulled Sofi away from Zach and Roman stepped in between Rosalie and Sofi.

"It was my fault, not hers," said Roman as Rosalie glared at him and Nahuel crossed his arms.

"Yes, it was, but that is neither here nor there. How is Italy treating you," asked Nahuel and Iris smiled at him.

"Good, better than we imagined really. The three of us agreed to give you some space after what happened, but it is good to see you, brother," said Iris.

"We are glad to see you as well. It is nice that you came to speak with us," admitted Nahuel and Kaya wrapped her arm around Seth's waist.

"Yes, you are always welcomed, as long as you respect my mate and his people," warned Kaya. Seth kissed her forehead lovingly and Iris frowned at their interaction.

"How can you stand to be so close to him? This land reeks of dog," spat Iris and Seth tightened his hold on Kaya's waist as she took a step toward Iris.

"Oh yea, this is working out great," whispered Edward and Alice rolled her eyes. Carlisle smiled kindly at the three hybrids.

"I am sure our connection with this land and its people is confusing to you, but it is a deep connection. We are happy you are here, but also hope that means you understand the rules of this land. We have a treaty with the people and cannot allow hunting of any kind on it. I am sure you understand," said Carlisle as he and Esme walked over to them. Roman gave a curt nod.

"We have been informed of the rules by Marcus and Didyme and would never break them as long as they are accepting of them. The only reason we are here is because of the lone wolf. Zach tells us that you believe we can help each other. All we want is for the wolf to be eliminated so that we can go home," explained Roman and Iris nodded.

"I remember the wolf from when we first came to the area in search of Nahuel. He was overzealous and arrogant even back then. He led his pack right to us, so they never stood a chance," added Iris.

"Yes and you harmed a friend of ours in the process. Like Carlisle said, we have ties with the wolves and their packs," stated Nahuel as Iris glanced at Seth.

"We can see that," she mumbled and Kaya gritted her teeth.

"What is your problem with my mate," growled Kaya as Seth pulled her closer to him. Roman put his hands up defensively.

"Iris was just making an observation, Kaya. No need to worry. We aren't here to pick any more fights. However, the lone wolf has always been very quick to pick one. He is a danger to us all and himself. The Volturi know that and we know for sure that Caleb is the one causing issues in Seattle. Elimination is the best option," assured Roman, but Carlisle intervened.

"That is never the best option. Elimination is the last resort. Marcus contacted me personally because he knows we are close to the situation. We will figure out a way to handle Caleb," said Carlisle.

"And if you cannot? Forgive me if I seem skeptical, but we were put on this assignment for a reason and the more information I gather about the wolf, the more I know that he is not to be trusted. How many times has he attacked your family? How many times has he put our very existence in danger by risking exposure? We cannot allow the human world to know of any supernatural beings or it will be a chain reaction. If they learn of wolves, they will learn of us next, and that cannot happen all because you have a soft spot for pups," explained Roman and Nahuel stepped toward his brother.

"We said, we will handle it," stated Nahuel and Roman closed the distance between them.

"And I am saying I don't trust you with the job. If you could clean up your own messes, we wouldn't be here in the first place," argued Roman. Renesmee pulled Nahuel back to her as he glared at his brother and Kaya sighed.

"Look, we understand the issue and can handle it. We have handled much bigger problems before," defended Kaya.

"True, but we are here on official business and we take that seriously," said Iris as Roman crossed his arms.

"You allowed this problem to get out of hand, how did that happen anyways? You had a chance to resolve the issue, but what has happened? You got out of dodge, allowed this pup to threaten the well-being of others, and now we are left to fend for ourselves and try to clean up your problem. I guess that shouldn't surprise me," spat Roman.

"What is that supposed to mean," challenged Nahuel and Roman shrugged.

"Nothing big brother, it isn't like you have ever turned your back and walked away when others were in need. Have you talked to any of our other siblings lately," taunted Roman.

"I knew that was coming," mumbled Sofi.

"You don't know a thing about me, Roman, so how about you do everyone a favor and just back off," warned Nahuel. Roman tried to lunge at Nahuel, but Iris held him back. Renesmee took a protective stance in front of her mate and hissed lowly at Roman as Nahuel balled up his fists. Esme and Rosalie stood beside Renesmee as Edward and Bella jumped in front of her to protect their daughter. Leah and Jacob pulled Josh back toward the porch as they kept their eyes trained on the situation, ready to phase at any moment. Seth stepped away from Kaya in case he needed to phase and Zach stood beside her to protect her, Renesmee, and Nahuel as well. Emmett joined his son and Alice nodded for Jasper to send the entire group a wave of calm as Carlisle stepped in between his family and Roman. Iris noticed how the entire family shifted to protect one another and she patted Roman on the shoulder.

"Stand down brother. There is no need for this. Besides, we may have bigger issues at hand. I sense wolves descending," advised Iris. Sofi grabbed her sister's hand in fear as four wolves appeared from the brush and slowly began to stalk forward. Carlisle motioned for them to stop and Edward did as well.

"Sam, we have it under control. Drew, Daniel, Braden, calm down," urged Edward. Sam nodded for them to back up and the three wolves did as their alpha said, but were on high alert. Edward winced as he read their thoughts.

"They still remember the three of you from the attack. Braden is especially wary of you. You did harm him after all," informed Edward and Roman scoffed.

"They weren't exactly extending an olive branch to us either," argued Roman. Carlisle put his hands up.

"No one is placing blame. Much has happened and we understand both sides, which brings us back to Caleb. If he does not comply with us, we will make sure he is no longer a threat. How about you call Marcus and see what he thinks of the situation. I have been in contact with him, maybe your assignment has changed," suggested Carlisle. Roman looked around at the situation he found himself in and nodded.

"Yes, we should do that. The mutt isn't a danger to Seattle at the moment anyways. We'll contact Marcus after we are off Quileute land. I am sure that will appease the pack. Nahuel, we'll finish this later," announced Roman and Nahuel glared at him.

"Looking forward to it," agreed Nahuel as Roman and Iris turned to leave. They noticed Sofi hadn't moved from her spot and her eyes were trained on the pack.

"Come on Sofi," urged Roman, but she shook her head.

"How do we know they won't attack us even if we aren't on their land? I need to hunt and would like to do that in the forest later," she questioned. Before anyone else could answer, Zach walked over to her with a comforting smile. He could sense her fear and winked at her. His dimples were on full display.

"Hey, don't worry about them. I will make sure that they don't hurt you. As long as you follow the rules, they have no reason to," he assured, but she shook her head.

"They obviously hate us and are holding grudge. What's to stop them from attacking us as soon as we turn our backs," she asked.

"I wouldn't let that happen. Besides, I am cool with the alphas. You are safe, right J," he called and Josh nodded as he jogged over to stand by Zach.

"Right, you will be safe in the forest," agreed Josh and Sofi smiled kindly at him.

"Are you an alpha," she asked and Josh nodded as he stood a bit taller.

"Yep," he said with a smile and Leah huffed while Jacob snickered at the comment.

"Then I guess I should check with you. It isn't a problem if I hunt in the forest later, right," asked Sofi.

"No problem," assured Josh.

"Thanks I am a bit thirsty," giggled Sofi and Josh patted Zach on the back.

"You know Sofi, Zach here is my beta, so you would be in good hands with him," informed Josh and Zach's eyes widened.

"Dude," whispered Zach and Josh nudged him as Sofi's eyes widened.

"Wow, you must be pretty powerful if you run with vampires and wolves," said Sofi and Zach grinned from ear to ear.

"Yea well, you know, it was complicated there for a bit, but we worked it out," informed Zach.

"Well beta, if you get thirsty later tonight, I will be in the forest around midnight," she said with a wink and Alice pushed Jasper over to Rosalie just in time for him to grab her around the waist. Rosalie glared at him, but immediately relaxed as he bombarded her with soothing waves. Edward stifled his laugh as he watched the scene unfold and listened to everyone's thoughts. Zach winked back at Sofi.

"I will keep that in mind. I suggest the elk by the way. It is the best hunt this time of year," said Zach and Jacob nudged Emmett.

"He definitely learned that from you," whispered Jacob as he pounded fists with Emmett.

"Now watch the grin," whispered Emmett and Jacob watched Zach's dimples deepen into a charming smile. Sofi giggled again and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she nodded.

"Thanks for the advice. See you later Zach. Oh and Nahuel, Kaya, I am sorry about all of this. It would be nice for all of us to actually get to meet under better circumstances. Maybe that can happen after we figure out this Caleb thing," she informed before running over to Roman and Iris. Both of them rolled their eyes at her and she shrugged with a smile as she waved goodbye to Nahuel, Kaya, Zach, and Josh. The pack watched carefully as the three hybrids sped away and Edward nodded to Sam.

"You can head home. There is no reason to trail them. They know the rules and don't plan on hunting anywhere near your territory or Forks," promised Edward. Sam motioned for his pack to follow him and they galloped back into the woods. Carlisle let out a sigh of relief.

"That went well," he mumbled and Esme kissed his cheek. Kaya ran a hand through her hair as she thought about her siblings.

"What are we going to do with them, Nahuel? It is as if nothing has changed. I want them to be in our lives, but they obviously have issues with my mate," said Kaya and Nahuel shrugged.

"Sometimes, you can't change who people are. Roman is still the same guy as before, carrying his issues with him everywhere he goes. I can't change that," said Nahuel.

"But you could be nicer," said Kaya and Nahuel scoffed.

"I didn't exactly see you offering to let Iris come inside when you were hissing at her."

"She disrespected my mate. She deserved it, but that doesn't mean I want things to be so tense between all of us. Sofi wants things to be different as well. I just wish it could be," she said sadly and walked down the beaten path leading to the beach below them. Seth's eyes widened when he saw the look in Rosalie's eyes.

"Um, wait up, Kaya," he called as he ran after her and Edward smiled at his thoughts.

"Smart boy," he mumbled as he looked at Alice. She was clapping happily as she saw the gleam in Zach's eyes.

"They are going to be so adorable," giggled Alice, but she gasped when her eyes glazed over and she became lost in a vision. She snapped out of her trance and gulped when she saw Rosalie's murderous glare fixed on her. Edward smiled smugly.

"I will make sure something nice is on your tombstone. Here rests Alice Whitlock Cullen, the most meddling pixie the world has ever seen," teased Edward and Alice let out a yelp as Rosalie growled at her.

"Esme help," squealed Alice as she took off running and Rosalie chased after her.

"This is your doing! You did this on purpose, Alice," shrieked Rosalie and Emmett could not control his laughter as he watched his mate chase Alice around the yard. Jasper was not sure what to do and Bella smiled sympathetically at him as they watched Rosalie lunge for Alice. Alice cartwheeled out of her grasp and climbed the nearest tree with Rosalie right behind her.

"Get her Rose," cheered Leah and Jacob laughed at her enthusiasm. Zach and Josh watched with rapt attention as Alice leapt from the tree and hid behind Esme.

"Wow Rose, Em is right. You are really fast at scaling trees! Esme, help," pleaded Alice. Carlisle cringed at the thought of his mate having to get in between the two of them and Esme smiled sympathetically at Rosalie as she glared at Alice's cowering form behind Esme.

"Mom, move and let me deal with my dear sister in my way. She is trying to set my baby boy up and it is not appreciated," growled Rosalie and Esme smiled knowingly at her.

"You know I cannot allow you to bring harm to Alice. You know you love her," soothed Esme and Alice nodded behind her.

"You do, Rose, you really do," reminded Alice and Rosalie smiled mischievously.

"Oh I am not going to harm her. I am just going to smack some sense into her," declared Rosalie. Alice squeaked and ducked behind Esme again.

"Rose, please try to see reason," said Esme soothingly and Rosalie growled in frustration. Alice sighed in relief as Emmett walked over to them and pulled Rosalie into his strong embrace. She glared at her husband, but he simply laughed it off.

"Angel, it is no big deal. They aren't even mates. It was just some shameless flirting," assured Emmett. Zach jutted his bottom lip out in a pout.

"I wasn't shamelessly flirting," grumbled Zach and Josh nudged him.

"Dude, you were, but it is cool. She is so into you," laughed Josh. Zach shushed him.

"Not helping J," whispered Zach.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, get inside that house right now," shouted Rosalie and Zach quickly ran inside. Leah pointed at Josh.

"You too," said Leah and Josh's jaw dropped.

"What did I do? Zach was the one shamelessly flirting," whined Josh and Zach poked his head out the front door.

"Dude," yelled Zach and Josh shrugged as he jogged up the stairs of the porch.

"What, I am the alpha, you are the beta. You should be the one getting in trouble, not the other way around," defended Josh.

"For the record, we never agreed that you were the alpha. I just went along with it because I wanted Sofi to feel safe," argued Zach and Leah shook her head at the two of them.

"You were supposed to go find Caleb and instead you brought back two of Nahuel's sisters and his brother, who obviously has some type of little brother complex. You are both in trouble," informed Leah and Josh groaned as his shoulders slumped.

"Yea okay," he grumbled and dragged his feet into the house. Rosalie glared at Emmett and Jacob as they tried to hide their laughter.

"This is not funny! Oh and Alice, this isn't over little pixie. Jasper can send me all the happy vibes he wants, but my memory cannot be subdued," threatened Rosalie as she marched inside. Alice cringed at the words and Esme smiled at her.

"It is going to be fine, Alice," assured Esme, but Alice shook her head.

"Sorry Esme, but nothing you are deciding right now is actually helping me at the moment. I need backup," announced Alice as she pulled out her phone. Edward smirked at her.

"Are you seriously still meddling," he asked and she waved him off.

"Oh definitely, I just need some reinforcements."

"You don't even know what you are up against. You have too many blind spots remember," warned Edward and Bella shook her head in astonishment at Alice.

"Wait, you don't even know how this is going to turn out," asked Bella.

"It will be fine. I can get over that pesky wolf and hybrid problem. I have a good feeling about this….I think," said Alice and Bella giggled.

"You must have a death wish," said Bella as she followed Renesmee and Nahuel into the house. Rosalie stepped onto the porch and pointed at Alice.

"Wish granted," she announced before going back inside to scold her husband for teaching Zach how to flirt. Edward smiled smugly at his sister while Carlisle and Esme spoke to her.

"Alice, you know we love you and your amazing gift. We just want to make sure it is not going to get you or Zach for that matter into any trouble," said Carlisle and Alice smiled sweetly at them.

"Don't worry. I have it covered," she assured.

"No she doesn't," warned Edward.

"Edward, shut up! I do," she declared before running into the woods to go make a call and Jasper followed her. Edward disappeared into the house to be with his mate and daughter. Carlisle and Esme shared a look. They could hear Rosalie inside screaming at Emmett for teaching Zach to suggest a type of animal to hunt. Carlisle gulped.

"This should be interesting," mumbled Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement as they entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaya looked out at the waves as they crashed into the shore. The moon reflected off the water, creating a serene light over the beach. Seth kissed Kaya's shoulder as she melted into his arms and he held her closely.

"You okay," he asked and she shrugged.

"Probably better than Alice, do you think she is still alive?" He chuckled.

"Barely, I mean I know Rose would never kill Alice, but I also know she thought about it several times in the past few minutes. Poor Jasper is probably working overtime with the happy vibes."

"Yea, maybe he can send some Roman and Iris's way. I wish my family was less complicated, like yours." He scoffed at that.

"Oh yea because my family is just so simple, I remember the first time I learned about my stepsister. It was back when Jake wanted to kill all vampires, especially Edward, and Leah wanted to kill all supernatural beings in general. Then there was the time that Jake imprinted on Renesmee. Bella and Edward wanted to kill him. That was fun. Oh and when Leah thought she was slick about harboring feelings for Jake for years and I had to pretend like I had no clue while the two of them had this weird tension. Yea, that wasn't uncomfortable at all. Oh and then your brother came into the picture and….."

"Okay, I get it. Your family is complicated too," she giggled.

"I didn't even get to the good stuff, like Jake's dad and Bella's dad battling over my mom. That was my favorite, nothing like a love triangle between old people to raise the family morale," he teased.

"I love you," she giggled and he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too and you will always have a family with me. Plus, you know Nahuel loves you."

"I know, I just wish Roman and Nahuel didn't hate each other so much. Iris has issues, but I know she doesn't hate me. I can't say the same about Roman and Nahuel."

"It will just take time, Kaya. They have to come to terms in their own way, just like you and Iris do. I am sorry that I am causing issues with her." She scoffed.

"Never apologize for loving me, Seth. That is Iris's issue, not ours. At least Sofi seems sweet. What do you think of Zach's new girlfriend?" He shushed her and looked around.

"Not so loud, Rose might hear you," he whispered and Kaya laughed.

"Poor Rose, I don't know how she is going to get through this."

"At least she doesn't have to worry about him finding his mate just yet."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Kaya. We have seen mates. We are mates and they don't have that connection."

"Yea, there is obviously an attraction there, but I had such an instant connection to you. It was so intense and I couldn't leave you after I met you. I doubt Rose cares at the moment though."

"Oh trust me, she doesn't, which is why I am down here with you and nowhere near her right now," he said with a chuckle.

Rosalie stormed into one of the spare bedrooms in Jacob and Leah's house with Emmett right behind her. Emmett watched her as she tossed a bag onto the bed and began to pace.

"Angel…."

"I am not talking to you right now." He huffed.

"What did I do?"

"This is all your fault! He is going to try to go see Sofi tonight. I just know it!"

"Okay, but how is that my fault?"

"Because he is your son! He is persistent and clever, so you know he is going to that forest!" Emmett pulled her into his arms.

"Aw, that sounds just like his mommy," he cooed and she slapped his shoulder as he laughed.

"Stop trying to charm me, Emmett. That is how we got into this mess in the first place, your stupid dimples and charm that our baby boy inherited!" He winked at her as he smiled the dimpled grin that made her melt into his arms.

"Don't worry angel. My dimples and charm forgive you for calling them stupid," he teased as he nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"Why did you have to teach him how to flirt? Was that really necessary?"

"He is our kid. He is a natural flirt and you are to blame too. That bowing like a gentleman stuff is all your doing and the ladies eat it up!"

"Em, what are we going to do? He likes her and she would be a fool not to like him. Why aren't you freaking out with me? He found his mate! They are going to get married and live far, far away from us for eternity," she wailed and Emmett chuckled.

"First, calm down. Second, Zach will never live far, far away from us for eternity. The boy is such a mama's boy that whoever his mate does turn out to be, better really like you and the family because they aren't living anywhere but on the island…unless we get a bigger island. And last, but not least, I am not freaking out because nothing is going to happen. I am not ready for Zach to grow up and find his mate either, which is why I am very happy and amused by Sofi. He is fascinated and attracted, but they are not mates. Come on angel, you know mates. You know the instant need for one another and that isn't what I saw with the two of them."

"I don't know how you can wrap your mind around all of this enough to even think objectively about it," she admitted and he kissed her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It is going to be fine."

"Good, so we will never see Sofi again and Zach will not want to see her at midnight?" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh he is definitely going to want to see her. He has your determination and my charm. He is going to be curious and want to see what type of attraction he has to her. I just know it will not go anywhere. He is totally going tonight though," he laughed and she pointed at the door.

"Out," she yelled and Emmett shrugged as he left, whistling all the while. Rosalie went back to her pacing. Leah, Bella, and Esme gave a quick knock before entering the room and Rosalie rolled her eyes as they all smiled sympathetically at her.

"How are you doing," asked Bella and Rosalie huffed.

"I just don't know what I want to do first. Should I dismember Alice, burn the pieces, and then deal with Sofi? I mean that could get messy, but….."

"Rosalie, I don't want to hear such talk," scolded Esme and Alice nodded as she poked her head in.

"Yea, that's just mean," pouted Alice, but she quickly got out of dodge as Rosalie threw a shoe at the door. Leah and Bella snickered and Esme placed her face in her hands.

"I always knew this day would come," groaned Esme and Bella smiled.

"Yea, as soon as Zach was born, we all knew his good looks would give Rose a breakdown all because a girl looked his way," giggled Bella as Rosalie glared at her.

"No, I meant that my children would all start conspiring to kill each other. It is inevitable with so many strong personalities in one family," said Esme and Leah shrugged.

"Rose, maybe you should cut Alice some slack," suggested Leah.

"Hi, we're best friends, this is the part where you're supposed to be on my side," yelled Rosalie.

"I am on your side and I know that this sucks. I have been there….you remember that whole Nina debacle," grumbled Leah and Rosalie laughed.

"It was just last year, Leah," reminded Rosalie.

"I try to block it out every day. It was horrible! Deep down I knew it would be okay though because Josh didn't imprint. It was Nina that I was worried about. Face it Rose, we have raised some good looking boys and when they aren't out fighting in supernatural battles or getting into trouble, they are pretty amazing kids too. They are going to attract girls."

"Gorillas, I prefer to be in denial and call them gorillas," mumbled Rosalie and Bella smirked.

"Well enjoy the denial while you can because I don't feel bad for you. I had to deal with Renesmee and imprinting at birth," said Bella as Rosalie tried to hide her laugh.

"I don't care how much time passes. That was so creepy," laughed Rosalie and Leah cleared her throat.

"That is my husband you are laughing at," warned Leah.

"So, it doesn't make it less creepy," teased Rosalie and Leah stuck her tongue out at her. Esme smiled lovingly at Rosalie.

"Promise no more talk about killing, Alice," implored Esme.

"I will think about it, but I make no promises. The night is still young," warned Rosalie with a devious smile and Alice poked her head into the room.

"Will it make it better if I tell on Zach and Josh for foolishly thinking they can sneak out of the house without me seeing it? I think you and Leah should go put them in their place. I wasn't going to say anything until they decided to insult my intelligence and gift, but now a lesson must be learned," she whispered. Rosalie jumped up and looked out the window along with everyone, but Leah, who simply smiled.

"I have it covered," assured Leah and the others shook their heads as they watched the two boys attempt to tiptoe off the porch.

Zach motioned for Josh to hurry up as they tried to stealthily sneak out of the yard. They made it to the end of the driveway, until a voice made them jump.

"Where do you think you are going," asked Jacob as he walked out of the house with a knowing smile.

"Boo," shouted Emmett as he jumped out of the tree and chuckled at their expressions.

"Um, hey," said Zach with a wave and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Did you seriously think you could sneak out of a house full of vampires and wolves," asked Emmett and Josh shrugged.

"We were just going for a walk," tried Josh.

"Where, to see gorillas," teased Jacob and Zach groaned.

"I just want to go talk to Sofi. I like her and she seems nice. Plus, she is the one that said she was going to hunt at midnight and I just want to make sure no one bothers her. I mean, you may not have known this, but dangerous creatures tend to lurk in the forest at night, like nomads, lone wolves…."

"Gorillas," added Josh with a laugh and Zach nudged him.

"Ignore him, I usually do, anyways, I just wanted to make sure she was alright," explained Zach and Emmett shrugged.

"Fine, you can go," he said and the voices of Rosalie, Leah, Bella, Alice, and Esme could all be heard from the house.

"What," they shrieked and Emmett laughed. Jacob smiled at the shocked expressions on Zach and Josh's faces as well.

"We trust the two of you," said Jacob and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I know your intentions are noble. Besides, if you do something stupid, we will know about it," added Emmett. Alice poked her head out of the window.

"Sure will, I might not be able to see everyone involved, but I have my eye on you, Zach," warned Alice and Rosalie smirked.

"Doesn't change that you are still on my wish list," said Rosalie and Bella laughed.

"Only Rose could make a wish list something that is so dangerous and threatening," teased Bella. Zach and Josh shook their heads as they looked back at the house. Their fathers winked at them.

"Go check on Sofi, but be back in two hours," said Emmett.

"If you are not back in two hours, the two of us are coming after you and it will be worse than anything your mothers can do," threatened Jacob.

"Doubt it," laughed Leah and Jacob rolled his eyes. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and Josh's shriek echoed around them when he saw the picture. Zach let out a booming laugh at his friend and Emmett grinned.

"Aw, look at cute Joshy woshy in the bathtub. How old are you there, two, three," asked Emmett and Jacob smiled.

"Two and a half, oh and trust me I have a whole box full of these bad boys and a whole town of gorillas waiting to see them," teased Jacob.

"I wish we were really talking about gorillas now," whined Josh as he put his face in his hands. Emmett smiled mischievously at Zach.

"You know baby boy, we took a whole lot of pictures when you were growing up. You just grew so fast and we wanted to remember each and every moment. Aunt Alice pretty much made it her hobby," laughed Emmett and Alice poked her head out the window again.

"I couldn't help it! You were just too cute and still are! Don't look at me like that, Zachary," said Alice as Zach pouted. Josh bowed to them in defeat.

"We promise, two hours okay," asked Josh. Emmett and Jacob glanced at each other and nodded. Josh ran into the woods to undress and phase as Zach saluted them. He ran after his friend and the two boys were off. Emmett pumped his fist.

"How do you discipline a wolf and a vampire that can control force fields effortlessly," asked Emmett.

"Blackmail," shouted Jacob as he waved the picture around. They high-fived and Rosalie sighed happily at her mate.

"I love him so much," she said mostly to herself and Alice nodded happily.

"Oh yea, Emmett is so amazing," complimented Alice, which made Rosalie smirk.

"You are still on my list," she announced and Alice whined as she marched out of the room.

The forest blurred by as Zach and Josh raced through it, trying to pick up Sofi's scent. They found it deep within the forest and Zach smiled when he saw her take down an elk. Josh hung back a bit as Zach waved at her.

"I told you elk were amazing. Where are your siblings?" Sofi finished off her prey before smiling at him.

"They are keeping an eye on Caleb. I guess he stopped for a bit in Port Angeles."

"So it is just you," asked Zach and she nodded. Zach waved at Josh and the wolf galloped off.

"Where is he going," asked Sofi.

"He has to go do some alpha stuff."

"What is alpha stuff?"

"Oh you know, a little bit of this, little bit of that."

"I see. I just figured he was leaving us alone. After all, the only reason he came out here was because you were too afraid of coming alone."

"Me, afraid, of course not, it is the whole alpha, beta thing. We always go together so one can meet up with a girl and the other can feel like the fifth wheel. It happens."

"You are so cute," she giggled and he grinned as he pointed at his cheeks.

"It must be the dimples," he teased. She ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed.

"I think it could be the whole package."

"Really," he asked and she nodded as she stepped closer to him.

"Really," she agreed. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes, ready to experience his first kiss. He was surprised the moment their lips met. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen. They pulled apart and stared at each other in silence. He searched her eyes for a sign and sighed when he could not find one.

"What is it," she asked and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Is it just me or do you seem disappointed," she questioned in confusion.

"It is not that. I mean….well the kiss was nice, just not what I expected." She looked up at the sky and could make out some of the stars shining through the trees. They stood there in another moment of silence before she spoke up again.

"I know what you expected. You expected for your entire body to respond and the earth to move and every question you have ever wondered to finally make sense because even if you didn't have the answer, it would all be okay, right?" He slowly nodded.

"Something like that," he agreed.

"That's how Lena explained mates to me. It is the way she felt when she met Alexander."

"They are mates."

"And we aren't, are we," she asked with a hint of disappointment as well. He shook his head and looked down.

"No, we aren't. I am sorry Sofi. I thought maybe if I came out here and we….." She silenced him with a peck to the lips and he smiled as she shrugged.

"It is okay, Zach. I still think you are great, even if you aren't the one I am meant to spend eternity with. I must admit. It would have been fun." He chuckled.

"I don't know if my mom would agree," he teased and she giggled as well.

"Yea, she doesn't like me very much, does she?"

"She doesn't like any girl that I could be remotely interested in. I guess it doesn't matter at the moment though. You know, I still have some time before I have to get back."

"Are you thirsty? I recommend the elk. I hear it is great this time of year," she teased and they both laughed as the tension in the air ceased to exist. He motioned for her to come with him, so they could hunt.

Alice frowned as she sat on the roof with her eyes closed. She was sifting through her visions and Edward smiled smugly as he sat down beside her. She put up a hand dismissively.

"Leave me alone. I have seen what you are going to say so…."

"Oh, I am going to say it loud and clear, so everyone can hear me," he laughed as he lay back and looked up at the stars.

"Of course you are," she grumbled.

"You know Alice, there comes a time in every vampire's life when they have to come to terms with the fact that sometimes, they are just wrong."

"That isn't true. I am not wrong."

"Oh but it is and you know it, face it, your visions are getting blurrier. You can't even see the path you have taken us on now and you are flying blind, little leprechaun." She gasped in horror as he grinned crookedly at her.

"How dare…."

"Connell is right. That is so much fun," he laughed.

"I am not wrong! I know we are on this path for a reason. My decisions have been good ones!"

"Can you see anything?" Her shoulders slumped.

"Not a thing," she confessed and he chuckled.

"Failure is a funny thing….."

"Don't you ever say the F-word to me again!"

"You got cocky. You have meddled so much that you forgot what you were meddling for and now Rosalie is plotting to kill you….oh yea, the wish list is still there."

"Man," whined Alice and he chuckled again. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Zach is more confused than ever about mates and to top it off, we have been so busy dealing with all of this, which you set us up for, that we haven't even found Caleb, so let's recap. No mate for Zach, no Caleb, and no point for the meddling pixie. At some point, you are going to have to admit it. The moral of the story is betting against Alice is wrong, but betting for her when she is going in blind and risking death by Rosalie is setting yourself up for failure." He flicked her ear and she glared at him with gritted teeth.

"I am not failing, Edward. I am right and this is going to be a success. You will see. You'll all see!" Edward slowly nodded and then smiled even more.

"So, um, any new visions to help you out?"

"Not a one," she groaned as she put her face in her hands and he hopped off of the roof. He winked up at her.

"At least you can see Zach and Josh coming back home, that's something," he teased as he strutted back into the house with a bright smile.

With sixteen minutes to spare, Zach and Josh entered Quileute territory. They stopped in the woods so that Josh could get dressed and the two of them walked at a human pace the rest of the way as Zach tried to wrap his mind around what happened.

"So let me get this straight, we went to Seattle so we could have fun and find Caleb," said Josh and Zach nodded.

"Yep."

"We found Nahuel's siblings instead and stirred up tension. Then, we made our moms go ballistic, had to be lectured and blackmailed, went all the way into the forest, and, by the way, did all of this so that you could finally kiss a girl, only for you to realize a second later that you just really aren't that into her?"

"J, it isn't that I am not into her. She just isn't my mate so…."

"Just answer the question."

"Yea, pretty much," admitted Zach and Josh shook his head.

"You can never, ever tease me about Nina again!" Zach nodded and they shook on it. They heard Sam's pickup truck pulling into the driveway of Josh's house and jogged into the front yard just in time to see Drew, Daniel, and Braden follow Sam into the house. By the time they entered, Carlisle was already explaining the details to the pack. Rosalie and Leah hugged their sons, who sat beside them to listen to what was happening.

"I have spoken with Marcus again and while he is willing to give us time to decide what to do, his guards are keeping an eye on Caleb. If we cannot guarantee that Caleb will remain under control, he will be killed," informed Carlisle and Sam sighed.

"We can't let that happen. I know Caleb is wrong, but I can't go back to his mother and tell her that her son is dead. Caleb is in a dark place. I have been there and I was given a chance to make it right," said Sam. Leah slipped her hand into Jacob's as their eyes met.

"Sam is right. We have to figure out a way to get through to Caleb," she agreed.

"What is with the change of heart," questioned Sam.

"Oh trust me, he is still on my wish list," she informed and Bella groaned.

"I wish we would stop calling it that," said Bella and Alice scoffed.

"I wish I wasn't on one," said Alice as Rosalie waved tauntingly at her. Edward chuckled and Leah continued.

"He has hurt a lot of people, but I know what it is like to spiral out of control and want to do stupid things. That is what makes the wolf gene so dangerous. It makes you so angry and irrational at times. It feeds off of that anger and Caleb never asked for this. We have to figure out a way to help him."

"The question still remains, how," asked Jasper and Alice let out a squeal of delight. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still going blind," he warned, but she jumped up anyways.

"I have a plan! Oh and by the way, the Denali Coven is about to arrive," she giggled and clapped happily as she skipped out of the room. Everyone looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"Not in this," he mumbled and followed Alice outside. The others shook their heads, but followed them outside as the pitter patter of feet could be heard. Garrett was the first to arrive and hopped out of a tree, his eyes wide in anticipation as he looked around.

"Where is Sofi? Did Rose already kill her? I always miss the good stuff," he whined and Alice hugged him.

"Welcome back to La Push and no, Rose did not kill Sofi," said Alice as the rest of the coven arrived.

"Oh good, so we aren't too late. Seeing Rosalie in all her fury is better than Keegan and Benjamin putting on a fire show. Explosive," laughed Garrett as he rubbed his hands together and Rosalie playfully glared at him. Tanya hugged Carlisle before looking at Alice curiously.

"I know you wanted us to come help, but how exactly are more vampires going to help control a wolf that seems to get more out of control when more vampires are involved," questioned Tanya and Edward smiled smugly as he waited for Alice's answer.

"I have no clue, but it will work. Anyways, I am so happy you could make it," exclaimed Alice and Kate giggled at her excitement.

"We were hunting in British Columbia anyways. We planned on stopping by the island once we were done, so we just headed here instead. How can we be of help," asked Kate and Alice shrugged.

"I am not sure yet, but don't worry, you will help," she assured. Edward gave Jasper a pleading look.

"Try to reason with your mate," advised Edward.

"I always believe in my darlin'," said Jasper as Alice hugged him. She became lost in a vision for a moment before addressing everyone.

"Okay, Ben, you handle Zach. Tanya and Kate, you handle Kaya and Nahuel. Oh and Sam, call Dana and tell her not to worry. We have it under control. She is panicking a bit. Okay people, let's move!"

"Move where," exclaimed Edward and she glared at him.

"I am working on it! Do not make this any harder than it has to be Edward Cullen, do you hear me?" She marched back into the house and everyone looked at each other in confusion. Benjamin shrugged and wrapped an arm around Zach.

"So, is there something you need to ask me," questioned Benjamin and Zach smiled sheepishly as he nodded. Benjamin winked at him.

"Come on, let's go for a run," he suggested. Kate and Tanya glanced at each other and Tanya shrugged.

"I guess we should handle whatever it is to handle with you two. Nahuel, Kaya, want to head down to the beach," asked Tanya. Nahuel and Kaya slowly nodded and the four of them headed down the beaten path leading to the ocean.

Benjamin and Zach stopped by a fallen log on the outskirts of Forks. Zach looked around to make sure no one else had followed them before he spoke up.

"Ben, were you still happy with Tia even though she wasn't your mate?" Benjamin thought for a moment as he realized why Zach was so interested in speaking with him.

"Yes, for a while, but I always felt like something was missing in my existence. Tia and I truly believed we were mates. It was not until I met Tanya that I realized any different and that is when everything changed for me. I suppose if a vampire thought they found their mate, it would be fine, but knowing that you haven't and trying to pretend like you have is extremely difficult to do. Deep down, I always knew something was not completely there with me and Tia, but it was so small that I pushed it away. The moment I saw Tanya, it all came to the surface. Mates cannot be forced."

"I really like Sofi and she is beautiful, but I don't feel like I need her in my life. At the same time, it feels like I have been curious about mates for so long. I was attracted to her so I figured she was the one."

"Have you ever been attracted before?"

"Well, I think a lot of vampire women are beautiful, like Maggie, Senna, Kachiri, even Tia…."

"Okay so pretty much female vampires in general that you are not related to, that is normal Zach."

"Then there are the girls at Josh's school, but they kind of scare me. They just fall all over me and then the appeal is gone because I wonder if it is because of me or the fact that I am a vampire and am luring them in. Dating a human girl would be way too complicated." Benjamin laughed.

"Yes, it would be, but it sounds to me like you don't want to date anyways. Zach, I understand that you are curious about your mate, but dating is not going to fill the void for you. Take it from someone that waited hundreds of years to find his true mate, it is worth the wait and when you find her, you just know. If Sofi was the one for you, the two of you would know immediately on some level because mates are powerful. Besides, don't be in such a hurry to grow up. You have a great life, Zach. My first years as a vampire were nothing like yours. You have an amazing existence, so just enjoy it and know that when it is supposed to happen, it will," assured Benjamin. Zach smiled as Benjamin patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Ben."

"Anytime, so is that it or is there something else on your Aunt Alice's agenda that I should be aware of?"

"That's all I got," chuckled Zach and Benjamin winked at him.

"Then let's head back and see what other craziness she is up to," suggested Benjamin.

Tanya, Kate, Kaya, and Nahuel awkwardly stood on the beach trying to figure out what Alice needed them to talk about. While Kaya, Tanya, and Kate tried to guess, Nahuel passed the time by making a sand castle.

"Okay um, any problems with your mates," asked Kate. Kaya shook her head.

"Everything is great in that department," said Kaya.

"Does it have something to do with Alaska," tried Tanya, but Kaya shook her head.

"No, not that I know of, Nahuel, stop making pillars and come help us figure this out," whined Kaya and Nahuel shrugged.

"I have no clue why we are down here. We should be up there waiting with the others for Roman, Iris, and Sofi to come back." Tanya's eyes widened.

"That has to be it! We are siblings and you are having trouble with your siblings. What is going on," asked Tanya and Nahuel shook his head.

"That can't be it. There is nothing we can do about Roman being an idiot. He is who he is and if we are never in each other's lives, then that is fine by me," said Nahuel.

"But you are brothers," said Kate.

"What do I really have in common with the guy? We share a father and he was a monster that just wanted to experiment on us. I don't want to rehash that out with him." Kaya frowned at the comment.

"Then I guess you and I don't share anything else as well. Our only connection is Joham," said Kaya as she looked down and Nahuel sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"But it is true, right Nahuel," challenged Kaya.

"No, of course it isn't! Look, you and I have things in common. We wanted out. We wanted more in this life than just to be ruled by Joham or to feel like we had to be ashamed of what we are," defended Nahuel.

"And who is to say that Roman doesn't want that? He feels threatened by you because he was created in response to you. He is supposed to be everything that you are not, the anti-Nahuel, but guess what? Now everyone is telling him that Joham was wrong and you are right, essentially saying that everything about him is wrong and everything about you is right. I am not saying that Roman doesn't have his issues, but don't we all? You had over a hundred and fifty years to come to terms with your existence and you still couldn't until you found your mate. Maybe we aren't so different from them," argued Kaya and Tanya nodded.

"Kate and I have lived for hundreds and hundreds of years, so long that we lost count after a while because it never truly mattered, but what has always mattered is family. There are times when I want to strangle my sister…."

"Hey," said Kate.

"You know it is true," giggled Tanya.

"Yea, okay," conceded Kate.

"But I would die for her and I would do anything to make sure that she is happy. It hasn't always been amazing for us. We have suffered plenty of heartache and loss over the years, but knowing that I have her in my existence makes it better. Ben is my better half, but I cannot imagine my life without Kate." Kate wrapped an arm around her sister as she nodded.

"It wasn't always easy and there have been times when we butt heads, but my life is better with Tanya in it. You two will always have each other, but before you turn your backs on the rest of your family, make sure that is what you really want to do. No one is saying you have to live together as a coven with them, but having family out there that you can visit and connect with sometimes is a great thing. We love our coven, but definitely enjoy getting a call from Alice or Carlisle asking us to do our extended family a favor. It keeps things interesting," giggled Kate. Tanya winked at them.

"Just make sure you don't live this existence with any regrets. Get to know them and if you still don't like what they have to offer, then you don't lose anything. Just make sure you don't lose out on a chance to connect with people that you share a bond with because that is rare in our world," added Tanya. Kaya hugged them in thanks and Nahuel nodded his understanding. He sensed the presence of his siblings in the area and sighed.

"Speaking of the devils, I believe they are here," said Nahuel. Kaya took in a deep breath and walked with him back up to the house along with Tanya and Kate.

Carlisle, Esme, and Sam walked outside to greet Roman, Iris, and Sofi as they arrived at the Black Residence. Roman shook Carlisle's hand and Esme smiled warmly at him.

"Please come in, have you heard from Marcus," asked Carlisle and Roman nodded as he entered the house with them. Nahuel, Kaya, Tanya, and Kate were right behind them and Roman glanced at his brother over his shoulder before addressing the large group in the living room.

"I see the Denali Coven has been invited to join the search. This is a good sign. Maybe you have come to your senses," said Roman and Edward frowned in confusion.

"Search, I thought you found Caleb, what happened," asked Edward.

"We thought he would stay put in Port Angeles, so we went to make sure Sofi was alright in the forest with Zach," confessed Roman.

"They were being overprotective and Caleb got away in the process. I told you Zach would never hurt me," said Sofi and Rosalie smirked.

"You really think my son would harm her," asked Rosalie and Iris crossed her arms.

"We know nothing about the boy except that he has taken a liking to her. We do not trust easily and have no reason to. With his power, he could easily take advantage of her so we were cautious," said Iris. Rosalie let out a low growl.

"His name is Zach, not the boy, and my son would never take advantage of a female or anyone for that matter. Your sister is the one I would keep an eye on. She invited him in the first place," shouted Rosalie and Carlisle put his hands up as Jasper calmed Rosalie, Roman, and Iris.

"Let's not get off track. We all have a common goal in mind, so let's stay focused on that," suggested Carlisle and Roman gave a curt nod.

"When we got back, he was gone. His scent was easy to track and we followed it back to Forks, but then lost it. With so many wolves running around the region, it just blended in. We informed Marcus of his whereabouts and he agrees that you can handle the situation. However, we are going to stay in the area until Caleb is no longer a threat. If you cannot tame the wolf, then we will," said Roman and Keegan frowned in confusion.

"Why do you want to kill him so much? Marcus is obviously fine with the Cullens handling it so why are you so concerned," asked Keegan.

"It is my job to be concerned. What is Caleb to you? Why are you even here," asked Roman.

"I was invited. I might not know Caleb, but I do know what it is like to be seen as a constant threat and to feel out of control. If this kid is anything like I was, all he really wants is to feel like he belongs somewhere," explained Keegan.

"Well unlike the Cullens, once I set out to do a job, I am not looking to give second chances," said Roman and Keegan grinned slyly.

"Then I guess it is a good thing the Cullens are not like you or you would already be dead," replied Keegan. Roman hissed at the words and Zafrina arched an eyebrow at him as Nahuel shook his head in amazement.

"Wow, you must have some anger issues if you are willing to take on a firestarter," warned Nahuel and Roman's eyes widened when Keegan's filled with flames. Zafrina smiled at her mate's control over his power as it simmered in his eyes, but did not burst from them.

"I used to be seen as just a threat, nothing else, so yes Roman. I take it personally when someone comes in with your extreme mindset," added Keegan as the flames disappeared. The room was awkwardly silent and they were relieved when Carlisle's phone began to ring. Carlisle frowned in confusion at the number, but answered.

"Hello," asked Carlisle and his eyes widened when he heard the voice.

"Carlisle, I need your help. You are the only one I trust right now."

"Caleb?" Everyone's attention was on the phone as they listened to the conversation.

"There are some vampires after me. I can't go home. I would lead them right to my mother. She has been through enough and I am not about to put her in danger because of what I am."

"Caleb, you are going to be alright. I am in La Push with my family. We are here to help and know you are in the area."

"I am in Forks just hiding out and trying to figure out my next move. I don't know where to go anymore."

"That's okay. I can help. Come to La Push…."

"No way! I am not going to fall for a trap so the wolves can ambush me. It is bad enough that I am in Forks but I am not going on Quileute land. Sam and his pack don't want me there and your family isn't exactly my allies either."

"Then why did you call me?"

"I….I don't know."

"Yes you do. It is because like you said, you know you can trust me. The people after you are guards in the Volturi. You have caused some scenes in Seattle and you are endangering our world, Caleb. They will not allow you to do that anymore."

"I haven't done anything!"

"How careful have you been when phasing and being in wolf form?" Caleb let out a shaky breath.

"I was spotted a few times, but it was dark. No one can prove anything about me."

"That's good, but still too risky. I can help you, Caleb. Just come to La Push."

"I am not going there. I already told you that! Why aren't you listening to what I am saying? No one ever listens to me!"

"Okay, you are right. I apologize. Calm down, you don't have to come to La Push. What about my old place of residence? It is outside of Forks and not near La Push."

"Yea, I remember."

"Will you meet me there?"

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Maybe you just want me dead."

"If that were true, then you would already be dead, Caleb. You know that. You know I have tried to help you even after you attacked my family. I vouched for you when Jacob and Sam first wanted to overthrow you as alpha. I know now what I knew then. You are a kid that was given too much too fast and you feel like no one really wants to help you, but deep down you know that I do. Let me help, Caleb." Caleb was silent for a moment and Carlisle waited patiently.

"When do you want to meet?"

"There is no reason to prolong it. Whenever you are ready, I will meet you at my old home."

"I can be there in ten minutes."

"So can I." Caleb hung up and Carlisle smiled triumphantly. Edward chuckled at his thoughts.

"Talking does indeed work, dad," agreed Edward.

"May I suggest that the pack not be around? I do not want Caleb to think I have betrayed him or lured him into a trap," suggested Carlisle and Sam nodded.

"I have no problem with that. I trust you to make the right decisions for him. Just let him know that if he ever wants to return and is willing to join us, he is welcomed to. As for the three of you, we would appreciate it if you left our land as soon as your work is done," said Sam and Roman smirked.

"Oh trust me. We don't want to be here anymore than you want us here. We have a wonderful home in Italy and the sooner the pup is tamed, the better for us," agreed Roman.

"At least we can agree on one thing," said Sam and Roman gave a curt nod.

"With that in mind, Cullens we would like to be there just to make sure the problem is taken care of," said Roman.

"That is fine, as long as you are willing to follow my orders. I do not want Caleb afraid because of your presence. Please do not threaten him," bargained Carlisle. Roman glanced at Iris and Sofi, who both nodded.

"Fine, let's get this over with," said Roman. Sam looked at Jacob, Leah, and Josh as they stood up.

"Are you going with them? Do you think Caleb will be okay with that," asked Sam.

"We want to see how this turns out for the guy. We will make sure we don't provoke him. Besides, you are the one that he has the most issues with. I didn't steal his pack," teased Jacob and Sam chuckled.

"Yea, I guess not. Well, keep me updated and try to stay out of trouble," said Sam. Tanya walked over to Carlisle.

"Do you want us to be there? We could always wait for you on the island if you would prefer that," offered Tanya and Carlisle turned to Alice.

"What do you think," he asked and Alice shrugged while Edward rolled his eyes at her thoughts.

"I can't see any reason for them not to be there," she assured.

"Especially since you can't see anything," mumbled Edward and she nudged him. Carlisle eyed them curiously but nodded.

"Then I guess everyone, but the pack, should head to the old house. Sam, you should call his mother and have one of the wolves drive here there as well, maybe Daniel or Drew. Our house is a bit complicated to get to, especially at night. They can drive her there in her car and then run back to La Push. That way she can reunite with her son and Caleb will have even more reason to cooperate," instructed Carlisle.

"I will do it," said Drew and Sam patted his shoulder.

"Go ahead, I will call Dana and make sure she is ready when you get there. Carlisle, good luck, we both know Caleb is not easy to get through to," said Sam as they shook hands. Carlisle slowly nodded in agreement, knowing that Caleb would be hard to talk down.

The old Cullen House still held all of the resources they needed just in case they ever had to stay there while in the area. After Caleb's pack attacked Seth, the Cullens made sure that they left the house in operating form in case of emergencies even more so than before Seth was injured. Everyone filed into the house, except Carlisle and Esme, who waited on the porch for Caleb.

"Do you think he will listen," asked Esme and Carlisle sighed as he wrapped his mate in his arms.

"I hope so my love, for his sake. A part of me has always felt responsible for him in some way. He didn't ask for this existence."

"None of us did Carlisle, but we make the most of it and he will have to as well if he wants to continue on." Carlisle nodded in agreement and pulled her closer to him as they waited. Suddenly they could hear the low rumble of a motorcycle in the distance and it grew louder as it came closer. Light from Caleb's motorcycle poured through the trees and Carlisle stepped off of the porch as Caleb parked in the driveway. Carlisle smiled at him comfortingly.

"I am glad you could make it." Caleb slowly nodded as he listened into the house.

"A lot of vampires are inside, some wolves too."

"Jacob, Leah, and Josh wanted to be here. They are just concerned about you like I am. Jacob and Leah know what you are going through. They have both been through it."

"Doesn't explain why the rest of your family is here."

"They are just here to help if they can. We have a lot of resources all around the world and if we can make things better for you, then we will. Would you like to come inside?" Carlisle could sense his hesitancy and Caleb did not budge.

"I am not sure about this," admitted Caleb and Carlisle smiled in relief when he heard a car coming down the driveway.

"Maybe this will ease your worries," said Carlisle and Caleb looked at him curiously as the car parked behind Caleb. Dana got out and ran over to her son.

"Mom," he laughed and happily hugged her as she sobbed in his arms.

"I was so scared something had happened to you," she cried.

"Aw mom, please don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." She showered him with kisses and Esme smiled as she watched the two of them embrace. She knew what it was like to worry about a child and was relieved that they could reunite.

"Please listen to them Caleb. They want to help. I wish I could, but I don't know how to help you through this. I think that they can," urged Dana. Carlisle nodded.

"We can Caleb, if you let us. Please come inside and tell us what has been going on," suggested Carlisle. Caleb looked at his mother for advice and she nodded. He slipped his hand into hers as he got off of his bike and walked inside. Esme smiled comfortingly at Dana, who smiled back. Caleb took in a shaky breath as he walked into the living room and saw the amount of people there.

"Is this some type of intervention," he joked to try to lighten the mood and Keegan grinned at him.

"Not really, just a bunch of people who want to keep the peace and make sure you are alright," said Keegan and Caleb eyed him.

"Who are you again?"

"I am Keegan from the Denali Coven and someone who has been in your place before," said Keegan.

"Yea, I doubt that," grumbled Caleb.

"It is true. I know what it is like to roam the streets of Seattle trying to find your way, but ultimately feeling like everyone is against you. That isn't true though by the way and the fact that all of us here should show you that," explained Keegan. Caleb slowly nodded as he looked around the room. He was still hesitant as he looked at all of the vampires. That is, until he locked eyes with one in particular. Edward's jaw dropped and Alice squealed in delight as she clapped happily.

"And there it is," she exclaimed as she began to dance around Edward, causing everyone in the room to look at her, except for Caleb and the hybrid he could not look away from. Sofi stood up and let out a shaky breath as Caleb walked over to her.

"Who are you," asked Caleb in awe and Sofi bit her lip nervously as she closed the distance between them. Zach and Josh looked at each other in shock and then back at the couple.

"I am Sofi and you must be the answer I have been waiting for," she said in astonishment as her hand slipped into Caleb's.

"Sofi," asked Iris and Roman glared at her contact with Caleb.

"Sofi, why are you touching the pup? Stop it," demanded Roman and Sofi blushed as she looked up at her siblings, breaking eye contact with Caleb for the first time. Everyone, except for Alice gawked at them in utter disbelief and Josh spoke up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just do what I think he just did," questioned Josh and Kaya grinned as she looked into her baby sister's eyes.

"I know that look very well. He imprinted with Sofi," she whispered to Seth and Sofi frowned.

"Imprinted, what does that mean," asked Sofi. Caleb gulped as his entire mindset morphed in that moment.

"It means that you and I have a connection now," answered Caleb in awe.

"A connection," she asked and he slowly nodded as their eyes locked again.

"When a wolf finds his imprint, nothing matters to them as much as that person," he whispered and Seth kissed Kaya's hand before smiling at the two of them.

"He'll be whatever you need him to be," said Seth and Jacob glanced at Renesmee.

"A friend, a brother, a protector," added Jacob and Sofi gulped.

"What about a mate," she questioned and Caleb beamed with happiness.

"Yes, if…well if that is what you want," agreed Caleb and Sofi's smile matched his as she stepped closer to him. Edward's eyes widened as he read Iris and Roman's thoughts.

"This is impossible," shouted Iris, but Kaya shook her head.

"Actually, it is quite common in our family. I knew the moment I saw Seth," said Kaya as she smiled at Sofi.

"But she has seen the mutt before," yelled Iris.

"But only for a moment," said Seth and Edward nodded in agreement as he read Sofi and Caleb's minds.

"Sofi has always feared the wolves and during confrontations, she would stay back unless you needed her help, even when you lured Caleb away from Seattle. The two of them never made actual contact or locked eyes, so they didn't imprint," explained Edward.

"Obviously, now she has," stated Seth with a wide grin, but Roman was not as amused. Edward gulped.

"Roman, don't," warned Edward. However, Roman would not listen. He became enraged as he saw the way Caleb gazed at his baby sister and he lunged for the wolf. Sofi pulled Caleb back as Carlisle jumped in front of him to protect the wolf. Roman crashed into Carlisle and they fell to the ground, triggering Esme's protectiveness over her mate. She instinctively responded and hurled Roman off of Carlisle. Iris grabbed Esme, in order to assist her brother, but Rosalie, Alice, and Bella immediately pounced on Iris. Rosalie pinned her to the wall by her throat while Alice and Bella each grabbed an arm. Rosalie hissed at Iris.

"Girls, stop, I am okay," soothed Esme and the three of them slowly nodded at their mother as they glared at Iris, but released her. Seth pulled Dana behind him as the human cowered back in a corner and Zach and Josh smiled comfortingly at her.

"Don't worry. We won't let anyone hurt you," assured Seth. She looked up at Zach and Josh and they nodded as well. Nahuel shook with fury as he watched his brother flip to his feet and Nahuel speared him through the front door. The two brothers crashed to the ground and Roman kicked Nahuel off of him. Everyone except, Leah, who stayed inside to comfort Dana, ran outside to watch the fight. Dana was scared by the explosive events, but once she realized the vampires were not targeting her, she managed to catch her breath.

Roman and Nahuel circled one another and Kaya jumped off the porch, ready to stop the fight, but Iris grabbed her arm.

"No, this was inevitable. They need to get it out of their systems," said Iris.

"Not by killing each other," shouted Kaya and Iris locked eyes with her sister to convey her seriousness.

"We won't let them. Your family has spared my life, you obviously want peace. This is the only way to get it," she assured and Kaya slowly nodded as they watched their brothers lunge at each other.

"This is your fault! That mutt put a spell on her and you allowed it to happen," roared Roman as he swiped at Nahuel, who ducked. Nahuel swept Roman's legs out from under him, causing him to slam into the ground.

"You want to blame me for everything, but you don't even know me! I didn't cause any of this, Roman," shouted Nahuel and Roman flipped back up to his feet.

"I know enough! You think you are so much better than me because you are a Cullen, but you are still just an experiment that Joham got wrong," screamed Roman. Nahuel punched him across the jaw and Roman recovered by kicking him in the stomach. Nahuel let out a sharp hiss and Bella had to hold her daughter back as Renesmee growled at Roman for harming her mate. Nahuel caught Roman's leg and tackled him to the ground as he tried to kick him again. He punched Roman repeatedly before Kaya and Iris ran over to break it up. Kaya pulled Nahuel off of Roman as Nahuel screamed at him.

"This is crazy, Roman! We are brothers. I don't care if you think I am the worst brother in the world. I know who I am," said Nahuel and Roman pointed at Kaya.

"You have already allowed her to be with a mutt and now Sofi is going to be a victim as well if you have it your way," yelled Roman.

"That is enough," shouted Sofi and all of her siblings looked at her in shock as she marched over to them. She pushed Roman and Nahuel apart and stood in between them.

"I am an adult, Roman, so stop treating me like a child! I decide what I want and who I want," she yelled as Roman looked at Caleb with disgust.

"He is a dog, Sofi! Besides, you just met him. This isn't okay," said Roman and Nahuel sighed.

"Look, I had trouble accepting when Seth imprinted on Kaya and Seth has always been a great friend to me. I know this is hard to understand, especially since it happens so quickly, but it is real. I wouldn't let Kaya be with Seth if I didn't think that it was and I wouldn't let it happen to Sofi either. She is my little sister too," vowed Nahuel. Roman threw his hands up in exasperation as Iris patted his shoulder. Sofi smiled at Iris and Iris did the same.

"Something is different with her, Roman. I can already see that. She never would have stood up to you before this," said Iris and Roman slowly nodded.

"Fine, Sofi, you are free to do as you please. Have a good life," he grumbled as he turned away from his baby sister and she glared at him.

"So what, that's it? I am nothing to you now," questioned Sofi and Roman turned to face her again.

"You have obviously made your decision. You are choosing the pup over this family."

"No, I am not. This is your problem, Roman! Why does it always have to be all or nothing with you? All I want is for everyone to be happy. I want to be happy and I can be happy with him, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you or Iris or our lives. I love being part of the guard and living in Italy, but I shouldn't have to choose just because you can't get over your issues. I….we should be able to see Nahuel and Kaya whenever we want. Iris has wanted to ever since we met them, but she has always worried about you feeling betrayed by that," confessed Sofi and Iris looked down. Kaya smiled at her sisters.

"Really, you wanted to see us," asked Kaya and Iris sighed.

"I might not understand you and the pup….I mean Seth, but that doesn't mean you aren't my sister," admitted Iris.

"See Roman, we want our family," said Sofi and Roman scoffed.

"Great, so I am the villain? I am the one that is always wrong and they are always right," accused Roman. Nahuel exhaled loudly as he realized the amount of insecurities Roman had and that he was partially to blame for them.

"No Roman, you aren't always wrong and I am not always right for the record. Ask my mate, I am sure she will tell you," chuckled Nahuel and Renesmee nodded as she joined his side.

"I am of the belief that Nahuel is right maybe half of the time, especially in arguments with me," she teased and Nahuel playfully glared at her before smiling at Roman.

"Look, I know our family is complicated and we have a lot of messed up history to get over, but we can get over it. We have plenty of time. We are brothers, Roman. Like it or not, you are a part of this family," said Nahuel and Sofi wrapped her arms around Roman with a big grin.

"You are my brother and I love you," agreed Sofi and Roman sighed as he looked at Caleb.

"And what happens now since you also love a pup…."

"Caleb, his name is Caleb," stated Sofi and Roman groaned, but nodded.

"What happens now that you are in love with Caleb? What about the guard? What about us? Marcus and Didyme have been so amazing to us and I know they would let you leave without any remorse, but I am not ready to lose my baby sister, so what happens now," questioned Roman and Sofi looked down. Alice smiled proudly at Edward as he cleared his throat.

"That might not be necessary," suggested Edward and they turned to listen to what he had to say. Alice pushed him off the porch.

"Go ahead partner in crime, go meddle," she encouraged and Edward rolled his eyes at her before addressing Roman.

"Marcus and Didyme are very open people. They know who Caleb is and would be willing to listen," suggested Edward and Alice cleared her throat.

"Smooth meddling technique, but you are being too subtle," she advised.

"Quiet little pixie," shushed Edward and she giggled at him as he continued.

"What I am trying to say is that there is plenty of room in the guard and even if you do not want to join it, Caleb, you could go to Italy and be with Sofi. You can see how it works out and take it from there," suggested Edward and Caleb scoffed.

"A lone wolf in the Volturi guard, that is crazy," mumbled Caleb.

"You could say the same about hybrids before the three of them joined," informed Edward and Sofi happily nodded as she ran over to Caleb.

"Will you at least try it out, for me? I don't know what is happening between us or why it is happening so fast, but I feel like I was meant to find you," confessed Sofi.

"You were," agreed Alice and Sofi giggled at Alice's excitement. Sofi smiled as Caleb gazed into her eyes and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Whatever you need me to do, I will do," he explained and Sofi wrapped her arms around him.

"Then come to Italy, just try it out and if you hate it then we will go from there. Think of it like a vacation, come see my home," she offered and Caleb chuckled as he nodded.

"If it makes you happy, then I guess I have to find a way to get to Italy," he agreed and she jumped into his arms.

"I'm on it," squealed Alice as she pulled out her phone and skipped inside. Carlisle and Esme chuckled at their daughter's happiness and beamed with happiness of their own as they realized everything was falling into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zach sat outside on the porch of the old Cullen House watching the sun come up. So much had happened since the day before when he watched the sunrise. It had only been twenty four hours, but so much happened that it amazed him. Usually days blurred by for him, but so many events happened in such a small time frame that it almost made his head spin. He could hear his grandfather inside talking to Marcus on the phone. He was filling him in on all that happened and preparing him to meet Caleb. Alice was making arrangements for Caleb and Sofi to take a separate flight to Italy from Seattle after Caleb went back to the city to pack. Sofi joined Zach on the porch and smiled sheepishly at him as she blushed.

"Hey," she said as she looked out at the sun peaking over the horizon.

"Hey."

"Zach, I….well I am sorry about how things…."

"Sofi, it is okay. It isn't like we are mates or anything."

"I know I just didn't expect to kiss a guy I really liked last night and then be imprinted on before the sun even came up," she giggled. He chuckled and nodded as he thought about it.

"Definitely not something that happens every day. So, what does it feel like?" She sighed happily as she thought about it.

"It is just like Lena said. Suddenly and inexplicably, everything is okay. Any fear or tension that was in my body left the moment I looked at him. It is scary in a way you know? I feel so connected and in tune with him, but really he is still a complete stranger. I don't know a thing about him, except that he caused a lot of issues for everyone and that I was supposed to eliminate him. Now I would eliminate anyone that tried to harm him."

"That sounds pretty powerful."

"It is and one day you are going to find your mate and she is going to be one lucky girl. You are an amazing guy, Zach McCarty Cullen. I hope you know that." She kissed his cheek before going back into the house as he grinned. He chuckled when his parents came outside and sat beside him.

"I am okay. I promise. I don't need to be consoled by you two," he teased and Rosalie played with his curly hair.

"We know, but we are here anyways so deal with it," she teased back.

"What's going through your mind right now, kiddo? It must be a lot to take in," said Emmett.

"Yea, but I knew she wasn't my mate. She was just the first girl that seemed cool enough to even think of as a possible mate."

"Your first crush, I am so proud," said Emmett as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Zach rolled his eyes.

"I knew before we kissed…"

"I don't want here this part, la, la, la," sang Rosalie as she plugged her ears and Zach nudged her.

"Mom, it was just a kiss and I knew even before we kissed that she wasn't my mate, but I still wanted to. I just wanted to feel what it was like to have a mate. Just for a second," he confessed.

"But that's just it, baby boy. Nothing comes close to the feeling. Once you have your mate, there is nothing that can compare to it. It is consuming and impossibly amazing. Dating Sofi wouldn't have helped you capture that feeling. Only your mate can give you that," explained Rosalie.

"I guess that is true. Dad, did you date a lot before mom," asked Zach and Rosalie guffawed. Emmett playfully glared at her as she tried to hide her smile.

"I am sure that I did when I was a human. I can't remember much but I know I dated a lot of gorillas in my human days." Zach and Rosalie laughed.

"It does sound better when you say gorillas. I can accept that," said Rosalie and Emmett winked at her.

"But you know something baby boy, none of them mattered. The only one that has ever mattered is the only one I can remember, my mate. You will find her one day," assured Emmett.

"I know. I am too awesome not to. I was just curious about having a girlfriend." Emmett looked at his mate and she sighed, but nodded.

"Well, if you really want to date and feel what it is like to have a girlfriend, then you can have one," said Emmett and Zach looked at his mother for confirmation. She begrudgingly nodded.

"If you really feel the need to….to date…I will try my best not to dismember any girl that you go out with," conceded Rosalie.

"Thanks mom, I know that was hard for you, but that is okay. It was fun going to meet up with Sofi and hunting with her. Kissing was fun too."

"La, la, la," sang Rosalie and Zach grabbed her hands so she couldn't cover her ears as he laughed.

"But it is nice to know that when I feel that connection, it will be instant. Besides, I am not ready for any of it yet. When I thought it might be happening, it kind of scared me. I love my life and only having to worry about myself. Having a mate seems like it is a very consuming thing and I am not ready for that yet." Emmett ruffled his hair.

"It is and we are both happy to hear you say that because we aren't ready for that either," admitted Emmett as Rosalie vehemently shook her head. Zach hugged both of them and smiled at his friend as Josh jogged onto the porch.

"Are you guys done being all lovey dovey? Z, we have to go get my stuff so I can go to the island. It is summer break," exclaimed Josh and Zach's eyes widened with excitement.

"Definitely, mom, dad, can we go," asked Zach and Rosalie nodded.

"Sure, go ahead and we will meet you at Jake and Leah's house in a minute," agreed Rosalie. Josh ran into the woods to phase and Zach was right behind him. Emmett kissed his wife and winked at her.

"You did good babe. You didn't kill Sofi or Alice. You didn't dismember Jasper for calming you down. I am impressed," teased Emmett and Rosalie smirked.

"I am quite impressed with how I handled things as well. Alice, you are officially off my wish list," called Rosalie and Alice clapped happily as she ran outside to hug her sister. Suddenly she was lost in a vision and began to pout.

"Aw Rose, come on," she groaned and Rosalie smiled deviously.

"Oh just because you are off the list doesn't mean you and I won't be having a very, very long talk about you trying to set my son up with his mate, especially since you decided to hide it from everyone." Emmett laughed and pointed at Alice as he imagined the animated talk Rosalie would have with her and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's fine. Laugh it up Em, because I still did a great thing, see," she said as Caleb walked outside with his mother. He walked her over to her car and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming after me, mom," he said before kissing her forehead and she winked at him.

"I love you, Caleb. I want what is best for you and if this girl is what is best for you…."

"She is mom. I already feel it. Sofi is going to ride with me back to Seattle on my bike. Once I am all packed up, we are going to meet her siblings in Italy. Alice got me a ticket and I am sure she would get you one too if you want to come with us." Dana shook her head with a smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but this isn't my world. It is yours. My life is in Seattle and you know you will always be able to come back if things don't work out, right?"

"I know. I love you, mom." She hugged her son tightly and kissed his cheek before getting into the car.

"Now if I can just get back to the main road," she mumbled and he winked at her.

"Wait for me and Sofi, we will lead you out," he suggested and she kissed his cheek. He jogged over to Sofi as she walked outside with Roman, Iris, Nahuel, and Kaya. Sofi hugged each of them before slipping her hand into Caleb's.

"Roman, Iris, we will see you in Italy in a few days. Nahuel, Kaya, I guess this is it," said Sofi. Kaya pulled her back into her arms for another hug and Nahuel kissed the top of Sofi's head.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? There is plenty of room on the island if you ever want to visit," said Nahuel and Sofi winked at him.

"You should check out Italy sometime, bring Renesmee. Kaya, it would be nice to see you and Seth there as well," suggested Sofi. She waved at them one last time before climbing onto Caleb's bike with him. Roman sighed as he watched his baby sister leave on the back of the motorcycle with Caleb. Dana was right behind them.

"I can't believe she is really doing this," said Roman and Nahuel patted his back.

"The shock will wear off. It isn't like you will never see her again. They will be in Italy soon and you can get to know Caleb. This is for the best. You will see," assured Nahuel. Iris hugged him and Kaya.

"Does that offer to visit the island extend to me as well," asked Iris and Nahuel chuckled.

"It is for all of you," said Nahuel. Roman slowly nodded as he held his hand out to Nahuel.

"We might just have to take you up on that offer," said Roman. Their sisters beamed with happiness as they shook hands. Roman hugged Kaya before stepping off of the porch with Iris. He smiled slyly at Nahuel as he rubbed his jaw.

"Nice hook by the way," teased Roman and Nahuel winked at him.

"I have had a lot of practice," he teased back. Iris waved at them and sped away with Roman. Renesmee and Seth joined their mates outside and smiled at them.

"Well, you survived the family reunion," said Seth and Kaya sighed in relief as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Barely, but we did, so what now," she asked and Renesmee smiled as she looked at her watch.

"Now we go tell Grandpa Charlie and Sue all about it over breakfast. That was part of the compromise. I am glad they weren't around when the fight happened," said Renesmee.

"Yea, it was bad enough having Dana here," agreed Seth. Nahuel licked his lips as he realized he was hungry.

"I could eat some waffles after all of that drama. Sue makes great waffles," informed Nahuel as he held Renesmee's hand. Seth jogged behind a tree to undress and Kaya grabbed his clothes as he phased. The four of them raced toward Forks, ready to enjoy a nice breakfast with Charlie and Sue.

Edward shushed Bella as she giggled and he tried to sneak out of the house to run to Charlie and Sue's as well, but Alice simply whistled as she skipped outside with a smug smile. Edward's shoulders slumped in defeat and Bella put her hands up defensively.

"I am not in this," she said, but Alice shook her head.

"Oh no you don't, you aren't going to hide inside. In fact, everyone outside so you can witness this," called Alice and the rest of her family, the Denali Coven, Jacob, and Leah walked outside as Edward groaned. She cleared her throat dramatically before addressing them.

"Now yes, I will admit that I didn't exactly know how it would all work out, but this man, my brother, Edward Cullen, doubted me from the beginning. Was I a little worried when I saw Rose chasing me up the tree? Sure, I can admit it scared me, but I powered through! I did it and moments like these make it all worth it. I need to hear you say it, Edward. Come on, you can do it, right here by the ear that you flicked," teased Alice. Bella tried to hide her smile, as did the others, as Edward took in a deep breath.

"I…was….wrong," he managed to say through gritted teeth and Alice clapped happily as she danced around him. Jasper smiled at the amount of glee radiating from his mate and Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as she began to ramble.

"I am so good that I don't even have to see it anymore! Are you kidding me? Hybrids and wolves were involved and I still pulled it off. I can just feel that it will work out and it will…..my ability must be expanding!"

"Oh no, she is drunk with power," groaned Bella and Rosalie rolled her eyes as Alice danced around them as well.

"I am going to help everyone with every problem, no matter if I can see them or not! Hybrids, wolves, any and every one, it will be amazing and….."

"Esme," whined Edward and Esme sweetly wrapped Alice in her arms.

"Calm down sweetheart, you have done more than enough in the past day. I am sure you are worn out, but thank you so much for making sure it all works out. We always love it when it does," said Esme and Alice kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Esme. All I ask for is some appreciation around here. You could learn a thing or two from our dear, sweet mother, Edward," said Alice before flicking his ear. Bella had to hide behind Jasper so she could silently laugh and Edward growled at his sister. Alice squealed as a vision flashed before her eyes.

"Esme," she yelped and climbed up a tree as Edward took off after her. Esme grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a hug before kissing his cheek.

"Let her have her moment dear. Why don't you and Bella go see Charlie and Sue before coming back to the island? She should be off her high by then," suggested Esme and Edward nodded in agreement. He held out his hand to Bella, who kissed him as she took it. They turned to leave, but Edward glared at Emmett's thoughts.

"Mama's boy," coughed Emmett and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can read your mind, Em. No need to fake cough."

"Oh I know, but it just sounds better when I say it," teased Emmett. Bella pulled Edward away from the group and they headed for Forks. Alice hopped out of the tree and smiled thankfully at her mother.

"He is such a sore loser. He knows I had it under control," said Alice and Tanya frowned in confusion.

"Why were we here again," asked Tanya and Alice shrugged.

"Oh I have no clue, that path didn't work out so I was just taking a stab in the dark. Anyways, thanks for coming! Garrett, at least this time you can't say you missed any of the action right?" Garrett smiled mischievously at Alice.

"Well, I didn't get to see Rosalie chase you around. Care to relive that moment," he challenged and Alice glared at him.

"Don't give her any ideas, Garrett," yelled Alice and Rosalie winked at him.

"Don't worry. You can be there when Alice and I have our heart to heart," she assured and Garrett rubbed his hands together in anticipation as Alice pouted. Emmett laughed at his sister and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

"Come on, let's go make sure the boys didn't burn Jake and Leah's house down or something," suggested Emmett. Jacob and Leah went into the woods to phase before following them back to La Push. Carlisle and Esme shook their heads as they looked at the rest of the two covens.

"How about we head back to the island and try to have some peace," suggested Carlisle and Tanya winked at him.

"Peace would be nice. We enjoy the peace," said Tanya.

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Garrett and Kate shocked him on the forearm. He playfully growled at her and she laughed as he chased her into the woods. Carmen hooked arms with Esme.

"Well I, for one, enjoy the peace," said Carmen and Esme nodded in agreement. Eleazar clasped Carlisle on the back.

"My mate isn't the only one," agreed Eleazar. Zafrina and Keegan nodded.

"We second that," they said in unison and Benjamin sighed as he wrapped his arms around Tanya.

"At least the island will be peaceful," offered Benjamin, but Carlisle laughed.

"Until Zach and Josh get there, school is out for summer," informed Carlisle. They all shook their heads with smiles, knowing that the peace on the island would have to include a very excited and boisterous pair of teenagers celebrating the start of summer.

AN: Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. AN

AN: Just a heads up, another addition to the Choice Series has arrived. Go to my profile and check out Carlisle's Choice!


End file.
